Through The Test Of Time
by OutThereOtaku
Summary: Link will do anything to prove he loves Zelda, even if it takes a lifetime...
1. Childhood Crush

Through The Test Of Time

This story takes place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. If at any point you're just not getting into it, no worries, the back button is always there. Feel free to leave comments and criticisms, I'm an aspiring writer so its always helpful to hear what I'm doing that's either working or isn't.

xxx

Lastly, this is a requested Fic for princessanastasia6467, who came up with the concept for the story and the words for the lullaby.

Without further adieu, I really hope you end up liking it!

XXX

A quiet spring breeze rustled through the fields of Hyrule. The castle grounds were in full bloom, wild poppies and daises emerging to greet the warm afternoon sun. The guards patrolled their usual rounds, in a state of blissful anticipation for their shifts to end with the coming nightfall. Their eyes were firmly fixed onto their respective mundane patrol routes that afternoon. They didn't bother to look up. Why would they? High on the castle battlements, brown boots scuttled quietly along the white marble surface in effort to make as little sound possible. Eyes as blue as the ocean scanned the castle courtyard below. A smug smirk rested on the little boy's face. Taking careful steps, he inched closer and closer to the final edge. This was it. He'd have to jump now. Taking great care not to ruffle the already-smashed daisies in his left hand, he edged as close to the end as he was able without falling. With a deep breath, he dove off the wall and into the hedge maze below. The sound alerted one of the guards, who was absolutely puzzled as to where the source of it was. When the man's back was turned, the boy dashed out into the courtyard with a heavy sigh of relief.

Link, not only the famed Hero of Time, but also the Savior of Termina, was just about walking on air at the sight he was met with. This sight was worth the sneaking around that he had to do each and every time. Pink and yellow petals wafted in the breeze and into the little fountains on either side of the large courtyard. Perched in the flower bed, humming what sounded like a lullaby, was Princess Zelda. She continued to hum softly to herself, perhaps unaware of her visitor just yet. With an internal giggle, Link snuck around and out of her line of vision. Just behind her, he held up his hands, counting down to himself... _three... two... one... now!_

"BOO!"

The loud and sudden noise caused the young princess to shriek, flailing her arms for a moment before ungracefully falling backward into the grass. She sat up groggily, fixing her headdress as streaks of blond hair were still poking out of it. She glared daggers at Link, but he was laughing to hard to notice.

"What was that for!?"

"Sorry, Princess... Its just that you're so cute when you blush..." The zero sense of shame he had in saying this did nothing but worsen the red color blooming like a rose on Zelda's face.

"I-I am not! What are you doing here anyway?" She crossed her arms over her chest, determined not to let him get the better of her. Link sat down beside her, beaming ear to ear.

"Well, to see you! I picked these for you, Princess!" He held out a bundle of daisies like an artist proud of his work. Zelda's brow narrowed as she took the crushed flowers in her delicate fingers. Several stems were bent... White petals were droopy... Yellow buds were pressed in... Green leaves were torn to shreds.

"Uh... Thanks," she said softly. It seemed to satisfy the boy, who already started off on a different conversation.

"Don't you want to hear about my quest in Termina? You gave me this, remember?" He pulled the blue ocarina of time from the little pocket on his tunic, brandishing it out to her as if it were as common an object as a cookie. With eyes wide, Zelda snatched up the ocarina into her own hands.

"I'm glad you kept it safe at least," Zelda spoke as she studied the ocarina for possible dents or scratches to chastise him about, finding nothing but the sleek azure painted wood. Even as her own voice trailed off, a hurricane of memories emerged from the day she first met this boy. Truth be told, she had spent very little time with him. How could he talk to her as if he had known her for years? The very idea was baffling. It made her feel like he was playing some kind of game. Of course, that didn't stop Link from showing up here in her courtyard when it should have been impossible.

"Termina was soooooo weird. You should have seen all the places I had to go. Oh! I got all these cool masks too," Link excitedly started pulling out things to show her. Mask after mask they grew stranger and stranger. Link insisted in modeling a few of them for her. He seemed particularly fond of a pair of bunny ears, keeping them on his head the whole while. When the princess started to nod off, Link put his hand to his chin in thought. Like a light switch was flipped, Link snapped his fingers and pulled out the Keaton mask. Without a word, he stuck it on Zelda's face.

"Hey, what—!" Her protests were muffled instantly. She was getting tired of this. Finally standing up, she tore the bright yellow thing off her face and shot a questioning look down at the boy. The grin on his face was replaced by a puzzled frown.

"Link, what are you _really_ doing here?" The no-nonsense tone of her voice seemed to prompt Link to stand up and face her. He dusted off his tunic, even though the grass stains blended perfectly with the fabric.

"... To see you... What's wrong?"

"Look, I'm grateful or what you did for me and for Hyrule, but shouldn't you go back to where you came from before all that?

"Go back but... I..."

"Why do you keep coming back here? Those guards—how do they never catch you!? This is—" Her rant was cut off when Link took both of her hands in his own and smiled brightly at her.

"Well the real reason is... Princess... I love you!" Link's skin was a harsh red up to the tips of his ears. The princess mirrored the blush, despite herself. Suddenly she wasn't so angry at him anymore. What she felt now could only be described as... Pity. After all, Link was a ten year old boy. He didn't know what _love_ was. At ten years old herself and being a _girl_ , Zelda boasted a much wider knowledge of the idea. Obviously girls were far more mature when it came to matters of the heart, no matter the occasion.

"That's... Nice..." she answered slowly.

"Uh... Nice? But..." Link searched her face for some reasoning, but Zelda pulled her hands away roughly. A bubble of combating emotions flooded in Link's eyes. It only made her feel worse for what she was about to say next.

"Link, I'm sorry, but... I barely know you. You don't really know me. There's no way you actually love me." She tried to brush it off as a joke, to ease the awkward tension away. She knew the boy would cry soon. It was all she could do to prepare herself for it. But... Instead of crying, Link smirked suddenly. This caught her off guard. At her perplexed expression, the boy seemed to feel the need to explain himself.

"I forget sometimes that you don't remember all the stuff we went through... After all, time was kind of rewound afterwards. I've been jumping through time a lot these days."

"Huh?"

"Eh... Its hard to explain... But I do know you, Princess." He was talking as if he were much older. The twelve-year-old face looking back at her and the words coming out of it were a stark contrast to each other.

"It looks like I'll just have to make you fall for me again." Link faced her, determination glinting in those sky blue eyes. Zelda blinked at him. Had she heard that right? Where were the tears of rejection? She tried to say something, but the words buried in the back of her throat were battling between protests and more confusion. The scene was mocking somehow, as Link stood there declaring this to her with _rabbit ears_ on his head.

"Y-yeah well... You can forget it! There is no _again_! I'd never fall for you, one time or another," Zelda finally whined. The slight sputtering in her voice wasn't making her weak words sound any more convincing. Link was already beside himself, grinning like a madman. She could practically see the clockwork makings of a scheme bustling through his head.

"I won't stop trying! Don't worry, you'll see! " Seeing this as the closing part of their conversation, Link sped off at a pace that left Zelda's head spinning. Just what was wrong with that kid anyway? Make her _fall_ for him? More like make her _sick_ of him. Zelda scoffed aloud. Clenching her fists at her sides she headed back to the little raised platform in the courtyard. She couldn't help but wonder just what that little hero was going to do...

xXx

If she was expecting to Link to forget about his declaration, the idea was dashed by the boy popping up in her life at least once every week. It didn't matter where or when, he would just sort of _show up_. While some small part of Zelda found the stubborn behavior _cute_ , the bigger half of her found it _annoying_. Zelda's father caught on to their little game after a few months of finding little gifts meant for his daughter around the yards and even inside the castle walls.

"My dear... he called to her one day from his writing desk, Link has been getting better at sneaking in lately. Do you know anything about this?" He chuckled dryly. Zelda blanched at the questioning look in his eyes.

"It's really just a phase he's going through, Father... I'm sure he'll stop eventually."

"You are wise beyond your years, Zelda... We are lucky its just Link, and not something more dangerous... Just in case, I may need to change some of our security measurements."

"Please do. Anything to keep him out of here—"

"Zelda... I can't help but wonder... You don't have any _feelings_ for the boy do you? "

"WH-what!? No! No, of course not!" her face burned a horrible shade of crimson, "He's just a little menace! " The king of Hyrule looked down at her, his chin turned in a way that made him look tired. There was the slightest hint of mischief in the far reaches of his serious gaze. He motioned for Zelda to come closer, the way he did when he was about to tell her a bed time story. The young girl took a seat on his lap, and he put a warm hand on her back.

"My dear, have I ever told you about the day I left home?" The sudden shift in topic made Zelda blink a few times. She sighed, preparing for what was sure to be a long story.

"No... "

"I left home to see the world, and feel Din's fine earth beneath my boots. I traveled all over Hyrule to find my place in the world. So the first thing I did was venture off to the castle."

"But surely they didn't let you in?"

"Of course not. But, I met an amazing young lady right there in the market place. After that day, I went back there almost every day to see her. I didn't even know I'd been with the princess of Hyrule all that time."

"My Mother snuck out of the castle? To _play_ in the market place? What a thing for a princess to do!"

"Of course, she was always spirited. As time went on, I grew to love her more and more each day. I wanted to propose to her, but it was forbidden by the king. So, I was banished."

"Father... They banished you for being in love? That's horrible! That's—"

"It was alright, my dear. I wouldn't have challenged the crown, but I loved your mother ardently. So I sought out the Great Fairy that was said to exist at the peak of Death Mountain..."

"You were going to use fairy magic?"

"That was my plan. But I never made it that far... On the pathway there, I saw a struggle taking place. Three dodongos had escaped the caverns, and one brave young Goron was fighting them off. Back then, Gorons despised Hylians going into their turf. But this Goron needed help, and without thinking about it, I jumped right into the battle beside him. We threw bomb fruits into the beasts mouths until all of them were history. Today, that Goron and I are sworn brothers. We two are the link that connects our races. He even offered me a place to stay at the Goron City."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted nothing more than to return to your mother."

"But... You were banished..."

"Your mother was clever, my dear. My travels took me near and far, from Death Mountain to Zora's domain. All the time I was away, your mother went to the Temple of Time to pray to the Goddesses that our union be permitted. And wouldn't you know it, it seems as though the gracious Goddesses of the Triforce are romantics themselves. They gave her their blessing."

"Really? Just like that? My mother must have been very good in their eyes."

"Of course. Word was sent to me that the King had changed his mind, and I was once again welcome in the kingdom. It was proven that your mother and I were connected by the Goddesses themselves."

"That's beautiful..." Zelda stared down into her lap as the story unfolded in her mind's eye. What would it be like to love someone so hopelessly? She couldn't help but notice the parallels to her own situation with Link. He had gone through countless perils, all at her request. He never asked for anything in return. Maybe she had underestimated him...

"You and Link... are also connected in a way that no one else on this earth will ever understand. Two pieces of the Triforce found their way to their destined guardians." He took her small hand in his own larger one, brushing a thumb along the shining gold triangle imbued within her very skin.

"Maybe you are right," he continued softly, "and it is just a phase that Link is going through. But you never really know what another person is feeling until you go through it yourself. I know the workings of a young man's heart well enough to tell you this. Link is going to be a man one day. There is nothing quite like a stubborn young man to make a father worry about his daughter. That's why I want you to listen to me now, Zelda... Don't lead him on. It will only make it that much harder for him to be able to let you go."

"I never thought about it that way... but Father, I'm not leading him on! He's the one being a pest!"

"Then perhaps you will have nothing to worry about, my dear. Just be careful."

"You know I'm careful, Father!" The old king nodded, and Zelda took this as a sign of confidence in her. She wouldn't let herself be swept away with ideals of romance—

"Hiya, Princess!" The new voice made Zelda fly away from her father's chair with a high-pitched yelp. When she was safely on the ground again panting, she figured it out. There was Link, grinning at her like always as he came out from his latest hiding place.

"Link, my boy, you got her good that time," the king laughed right along with the hero. Zelda was beside herself. Of course they would be in on it together. The king _adored_ Link. (Well, he only adored him when there wasn't a potential romance blossoming between the hero and his daughter.) Fed up with the both of them, Zelda set off down the red carpeted hallway with a loud huff. However, Link was at her heels like a cucco chick following its mother.

"You're not still mad, are you, Princess?" He had the nerve to ask , still holding back the last bit of his own laughter. She groaned loudly.

"Obviously! This is ridiculous. What's the point, if even my father won't throw you out?"

"Well... If it makes you feel any better, Impa usually does kick me out when she catches me." Ah there were the Goddesses showing their blessed mercy on the princess of Hyrule. "Anyway, I'm here for a reason today." Link finished. Zelda stopped, turning to face him with an air of annoyance.

"And that reason is?"

"Your birthday is coming up, right? Obviously, I'm going to get you something. So I wanted a few ideas!" He beamed. So this reason... Was basically the same as it had always been.

"Ugh—don't trouble yourself. I don't want anything from you."

"Hmm... Well... I guess I'll just have to _surprise_ you then!"

"Whatever you say, Link." She said this mockingly, hoping it would hurt his feelings enough that he would just leave. If anything, it seemed to heighten his determination. He nodded his head vigorously, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah! I'll do something so _cute_ that you'll definitely fall for me!"

"Good luck with that, Mr. Hero."

"Oh! I was going to ask to make sure, but... Is it okay if... Can I call you _Zelda_?" Link's cheerful demeanor was quick to change. He was still smiling of course, but now there was a faraway kind of twinkle in the depths of his eyes. Zelda turned her gaze to the side. She didn't like the way her heartbeat had sped up.

"I suppose... It wouldn't hurt anything if you called me by my name..."

"Really!? Wow, thanks! I'll see you on your birthday, _Zelda_!" He tested her name on his tongue as if it were a musical note. With a spirited wink, Link flipped himself out of the nearest open window. Zelda was about to call after him _don't, you'll get hurt!_ However, the streak of green running across the yard confirmed that he was just fine. Zelda sighed. Was that ' _surprise_ ' of his something to look forward to or something to fear?

xxx

"Hark! Fair maiden, I call out to you— oops—I mean, to thee!" Oh no. What in Hylia's name was he doing!? It was bright and early on the morning of the princess's birthday. So early that the cucco's hadn't crowed yet, and the sun was still a halfway hidden ball of orange in the far distance. Zelda sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her burning eyes. She saw Impa chuckling quietly to herself over by the window. Leaping to her bare feet, Zelda rushed to the open window, poking her head out into the chilly morning air. When Link saw her face, he offered a tiny wave up to her window. There was a little creature beside him, wearing orange and green leaf clothes of the forest and a little white skull mask hiding its face. The little creature was lightly blowing into a little flute to create a lulling sort of song. Meanwhile, Link had his ocarina out, lifting it to his lips in preparation. He looked over to his friend, who nodded, and they began to play a song together.

This had to be the cheesiest...

"Isn't that sweet, your highness?" Impa glanced at her with a smile. The princess flushed, unable to take her eyes off of what was going on down below. Link's skill on the ocarina wasn't exactly the best, but he was definitely improving since the last time she had heard him play. She wasn't quite sure why, but the song they were playing together reminded her of the forest... She found herself relaxed by the simple melody... Until she realized that she was supposed to be passive towards the hero. Surely the guards would spot him but where were they? This was getting more and more embarrassing as time went on.

"I can't take it anymore!" The princess threw her hands in the air, rushing to dress herself. With the haste of an angry cucco, she set about darting downstairs as quickly as her feet could carry her. Only when she reached the bottom did she realize that she'd forgotten her bonnet. Her golden blonde hair was left long and completely uncovered. With not a second to fix the mistake, she made her way to the courtyard where the concert was still in session even without her gaze from the high window.

"Good morning, Zelda! Did you like your present?" Link called out in his sunniest tone of voice. Without a word, Zelda roughly gripped the green fabric of his tunic and dragged him off behind a large white wall.

"What is the matter with you!? T-the guards could have heard that. My father even... Ugh!" She shouted up at the air at the fact that Link hadn't stopped giggling since she'd dragged him off.

"Ow okay, okay! Truce!" He held up his hands when she prepared to scold him again. Zelda reeled back, forced herself to calm down. This was not very lady-like. She was more angry at herself than at Link now. The boy gave her a little longer to calm down. Then he tipped his head to the side to see her face past her loose blonde hair.

"Do you love me, yet?"

" _No_ ," she said through her teeth. Despite the harsh word, she said it with a twisted grin. The absurdity of the question was suddenly the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

"No? Aw deku nuts..."

"Are you going to give up then?"

"Nope. I'll just have to try even harder!" Zelda quirked a brow at him. To her surprise, perhaps to her chagrin, there was still a dopey grin slapped across the boy's puffy red cheeks. His eyes still had a bright kind of glow to them that only existed for a boy in love with an impossible idea. Link wasn't deterred even the slightest by her constant rejections. He would pout for a few seconds, and bounce right back into his unexplained cheerfulness. Zelda sighed, actually feeling content with the boy at the moment. The little jumps in his steps made him look a bit like a rabbit. No wonder the large yellow ears fit him so well. The thought drew out a chuckle from the young girl.

Okay... Maybe Link wasn't _completely_ bad... But the princess was confident the two of them would never be more than friends.


	2. Teenage Romance

By the time they were sixteen, Zelda really thought Link would give up his silly, childish games. If anything, it seemed like he had doubled his efforts tenfold.

"Hey, Zelda!" He greeted her casually, as she stepped out into the courtyard one sunny afternoon. The princess had a feeling that the guards didn't bother trying to stop him anymore. She had even caught them having friendly conversations on more than one occasion. Today, Link was relaxing in the sun and testing out his fairy bow, as he'd just equipped it with a new draw string. Zelda watched as Link expertly knocked an arrow, then turned to her with a smirk. Making a show of it, Link swung his free hand around to the back of his head and brought it back with his usual green cap in his grasp rather than atop his golden hair.

"How much do you want to bet I can stick this to the wall over there?" He asked confidently. Zelda quirked a skeptical brow.

"Impossible. Its stone, so the arrow will have nothing to latch onto." She confirmed by laying a gloved hand against the wall behind them. She found a smirk of her own curve into the corners of her lips. Link's cheesy grin grew, and he turned to begin whatever impossible feat he was trying to achieve. First, Link tossed his hat into the air. Then, with quick reflexes, he shot an arrow through the fabric before it could hit the ground. In a flash of green, the fabric had taken flight on the head of the arrow. It smacked with a thud into the wall. The hat was securely pinned to the far wall of the courtyard by the flimsy looking arrow. Zelda gaped. The cocky glint in the hero's eyes was practically glistening.

"What's that you were saying about impossible?"

"How did you... do that?" To answer her question, Link put his own gloved hand on the wall beside her and traced along the cracks in the brick. He'd simply aimed for the center of four bricks, where the arrow could bury into the crevice with relative ease.

"It's not that hard," He said as he moved away, "I bet you could do it. Here, give it a try! Just hold it like this..." He placed the bow into her hands, and waited as she moved it into a firing position. Her arms were a little awkward on the weapon. Link gently arranged her arms on the curved wood of the bow. Her fingers felt along the silver string, pulling it back with the arrow.

The exact moment Zelda released the arrow, the thin string snapped with a frightening _shik_. The heavy cord slung backward, but Zelda had tossed the thing down on the grass in surprise before it could snap into her skin.

"Are you okay?"

"I am unhurt..."

"Pfew...Good. I'm glad it didn't hit you in the face. That can sting like a skulltula's pincers... Oh hey, check it out!" Link pointed over to the wall where the second arrow had embedded in the stones beside his green hat.

"I actually did it?"

"Looks like you've found your hidden talent! Next time I've got to fight a big bad guy, you should help me out with the light arrows. I think you'd be great at it."

"Hopefully there won't be any need for such powerful magic any time soon..." she took in the state of the bow, and the white string that was now in two pieces, "Eh... I'm really sorry, Link." The hero leaped off of the raised platform and collected his hat. He slipped it onto the crown of his head as he walked back to where the princess stood.

"Its okay. I must have tied it too tight. I can fix again— actually... I know how you can make it up to me."

"Huh?"

"Come out to the field with me. You've never seen anything outside of the castle recently, right? We could make a day of it!"

"And... that's what you want?"

"Yep. Nothing else will do."

"E-Even if I wanted to, I can't leave so easily. People fuss over me leaving the castle."

"No problem, I've got that covered." With a smirk on his face and a skip in his step, he pulled out three masks from the bottomless chasm of the pouch he carried his various supplies in. Zelda eyed them skeptically.

"I've seen those, Link. They aren't going to fool anybody—" She was cut off by Link tutting audibly.

"Oh my dear, dear, princess... these are not your average Happy Masks. I got these beauties in Termina."

"I don't see how that changes anything..."

"I'll just show you. Pick a mask." He displayed the three masks in front of her, smug look ever present on his face. Well, she'd humor him then. She eyed each mask, taking in the great amount of detail that made up each face. First there was a Deku scrub. Its large glowing eyes were consumed with grief. Next was the face of a Goron. Out loud, Zelda would never say that they all looked the same... yet this one bore a great amount of burden in the contours of its face. Lastly there was a Zora mask. This one, sleek and blue seemed to be stuck in an eternal rest. Zelda glanced up at the smiling boy that loomed over them, completely breaking that deathly aura that surrounded the three masks. She realized that Link wouldn't move so much as a muscle until she made a decision. With a delicate movement of her finger, she tapped the face of the Deku scrub. Seeming satisfied, Link held it out for her to take. She held it gingerly, unsure of where this was headed.

"Put it on. Oh! You might notice a slight… uh... sting." With growing concern, Zelda held the mask over her face, closing the distance over it. A blast of furious purple surged from around her. She felt a scream ripped from her vocal chords as the mask bound to her skin. _Sting_ was an understatement. When she dared open her eyes again, the brief surge of pain had gone. Now things felt... different. Lighter. Larger.

"Link, what did that do exactly—" She stilled her own words from leaving her throat. Was that her voice? That squeaky high-pitched whine?

"Wow! You're adorable!" Link laughed, ducking down to meet her gaze. Wait... ducking? Weren't they almost eye-to-eye? Zelda reached out a hand to him, suddenly alarmed. It was no longer her hand, but a tiny wooden appendage. She had totally and completely transformed into a tiny Deku scrub, clothed in various pink and white flowers.

"What in Nayru's name did you do to me!?" She started jumping in a panic, not unlike a real frightened Deku scrub.

"That's what it does. It transforms you into what the mask is." He eventually answered through his laughter. Zelda huffed, though the sound didn't carry any of the weight or satisfaction that it once did.

"Now that you're a lovely little Deku scrub, nobody would even think twice If I took you out into the fields." As if that statement wasn't enough on its own, Link scooped her up into his arms as easily as if she were an excited puppy and stood up.

"No! It won't do. Get this thing off my face!"

"How else would I help you get outta that hedge maze? It's not like I could throw a rock to distract them as you run by. There's no way the guards are _that_ dense."

"W-well surely there is _something_ better?"

"Don't worry, Zelda. I've got it handled." Without much else to do, she gripped the green fabric of Link's chest as he started out the gate. Her heart was hammering within her chest. Why had she agreed to this? It was amazing really, not a single guard so much as glanced their way until they made it to the front gate.

"Link—is that a Deku scrub?" One of the two guards standing watch called out to him. Undeterred, Link swirled around to face them with another one of his obnoxious grins on his face. Deku Zelda's large yellow eyes widened. Would they realize it?

"Yup! I caught her sneaking around in your hedge maze. You really ought to close up those little grottoes, or tons of these little guys will start popping up in the castle grounds."

"R-right. Thank you for your hard work."

"No problem. I'll be taking her back to the forest where she belongs then. At ease, my good men." With this, Link continued out the front gate. The two guards actually _saluted_ the green clothed hero as he went. Zelda would have blanched, had her face been the right shade to do so. This was absurd! It was alarming how easily their princess could be 'kidnapped' from them. She could do nothing but listen to the soft footfalls of Link's boots against the grass as the castle walls grew farther and farther away.

xxx

"Looks like were home free," Link said cheerfully as soon as he had crossed over the drawbridge between the market place and Hyrule field. Before she could do anything, Link reached over and pulled the mask expertly off of her face. The familiar surge of purple surrounded them, but this time there wasn't so much as a sting.

When it faded, Zelda found herself face-to-face with the Hero of Time. Her arms were draped around him, and he was holding her protectively bridal style. That blinding smile was still etched into his face. In a flurry of red-faced panic, Zelda flailed out of his grip to stand on her own. The grass was longer here than within the castle walls. She could feel the soft green blades brush up against her ankles beneath her gown. She turned her gaze on the green-clothed Hylian expectantly.

"Well... were here. So what did you want to do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as passively as she was able. Truthfully, she itched to take in the surroundings with her own eyes. Certainly she had seen Hyrule Field on more than one occasion. However, now she wasn't expected to be a diplomat. She could experience it as herself.

"I was thinking I'd take you on a ride."

"Hmm?" Her hum of a question question went ignored. Instead, Link pulled out his ocarina. He played a string of three notes that she felt like she should have recognized. The notes cascaded downward in a short, yet pleasant melody. The sweet tone reminded her of the farm. Somewhere in the distance there was a whinny. Link put the ocarina back in his pockets, grinning at her.

"You've gotten... quite good at playing that." She commented dryly.

"Thank you." Link blushed the faintest shade of pink, quickly hiding his face from her as if he were actually embarrassed about it. In the distance, Zelda could see a chestnut colored horse approaching them. The creature reached them, whinnying softly as she set eyes on the hero she was so familiar with.

"There's my girl. Zelda, this is Epona. Epona, Zelda." Link patted her white striped nose affectionately.

"She's beautiful..." The horse offered a whinny and shook her large head as if she were flattered. Zelda reached out to gently pat her long nose as the creature eased into the palm of her hand.

"So are you ready?"

"Sure, but I... H-Hey—!" Suddenly Link's hands were on her waist, hoisting her onto Epona's saddle with very little effort. Her long dress made it difficult to sit properly, so it was necessary to bunch up the pink fabric around the top of her knees to let her legs fall on either side. It should have been embarrassing beyond belief, but Link didn't mention it if he thought it improper. She didn't have much time to debate the issue, as Link soon hefted himself onto the horse behind her. His arms went to grab onto the long cord connected to the lead around Epona's muzzle. With no where else to go, Zelda leaned back against Link's chest. His arms wound around her would ensure that she wouldn't fall off the horse, even as Epona started off into a brisk canter.

Despite the heavy thudding of horse shoes upon the ground, the ever present beating of the heart just against her back was far more distracting. There was something serene about the early morning light. The sun was just barely gleaming over the horizon line, a warm orange light streaming over the vast fields of green. The silence was blissful, in its own sort of way. But soon Link's voice broke through the calm

"I was thinking I'd show you the forest where I grew up first. Later on I'll show you Goron City, and then Lake Hylia!"

"Will there really be time for all of that?"

"Technically, I can control time just by playing a song on the ocarina. But I think one day will be enough to cover it anyway. I've been all over the place in less than that. Whole dungeons even! You'd be surprised how much you can do in a time limit," He explained briefly. The ride had gone quickly with Epona's swift hooves to thank. At last, they had reached a path marked by a row of thin trees. As expected, Link drew Epona to a slow stop before the opening of a large hollow log.

The deep greens of the forest were incredibly welcoming, as were the fluttering lights of yellow-white creatures wafting through the air. It took less than a second for Zelda to realize that the residents of Kokiri forest were all children, and a second less to see that one of them was running towards them. This was a young girl, bright emerald hair curved up at the edges, and wearing a bright smile to the tips of her pinked cheeks.

"Welcome home, Link!" The young woman spoke cheerfully, though a little out of breath as she reached them. Zelda blinked back her surprise. This was where Link's journey began all that time ago. A Hylian boy was raised here in the forest, a place where normal Kokiri never grew with the test of time. Zelda felt her gaze soften. What must it be like? Link's friends were still children, while he grew older each year. If Link felt despair of any kind for this situation, his face wasn't showing it in this moment. He knelt down beside the child, grin on his face seeming to glow as he hugged her.

"Hey, Saria! Sorry it took me so long to visit."

"You better be sorry! Everyone was worried!"

"Everyone? Even Mido?"

" _Especially_ Mido!" She giggled, and Link returned it easily, as if it were an inside joke. Zelda felt herself stiffen as she watched the scene. It was as if an invisible hand had closed over her heart tightly. But soon, Link stood again and turned his attention on the only one who wasn't wearing the deep colors of the forest.

"Saria, allow me to introduce the Princess of Hyrule." He spoke fondly. Zelda's cheeks pinked at the gesture a second too long. She turned her attention on the girl entirely clothed in green. The young girl beamed.

"You are Princess Zelda? It is lovely to finally meet you!"

"I am likewise honored to meet you, Saria. I know the forest temple is safe under your guidance as one of seven sages."

"Thank you, your highness! You can count on me." At Link's insistence, the princess was soon walking alongside the Kokiri girl and the hero through the tiny village. The sweet scent of flora in the air was calming, as the glowing hands of the sunshine were inviting. Zelda could easily imagine Link growing up here, the tiny boy of ten years old running about with a pair of rabbit ears on his head.

"This is Link's house here," Saria said, gesturing to a little tree with a ladder leading up to it. Something white caught her eye in the deep grooves of the dark wood. Curiosity peaked, the princess knelt down at the base of the tree to study the markings closer. It was a scene, drawn by a child. From what she could make of it, it appeared to be a young boy fighting a dragon with a fairy at his side. Zelda tipped her head back to find that Link's back was facing her now. She stood again, dusting off her pink gown.

"Link...?" She spoke gently. The boy cleared his throat, still eying the suspended bridge across from them rather than Zelda.

"Let's go to the Lost Woods now. It's boring out here, right?" Link started off without them, and Zelda turned instead to Saria.

"Link got quiet all of a sudden..." Zelda spoke gently. Saria peered up at her, a knowing gleam in her emerald gaze.

"Link used to be very shy, you know?" The young girl in green began, "I think the others bullied him a lot... so I was the only one he could talk to. But when he came back..." Saria linked her hands together in front of her. A distance away, Link was looking around, evidently finding out that his companions were no longer behind him. Zelda remained quiet, desperately clinging onto the young girl's words.

"He seems a lot happier. He's hardly ever frowning anymore. Of course, I have a theory..." Saria looked up at Zelda again, "I think it's because he met you, Princess." Zelda whitened. She would have protested to the fact, or given some sort of oral response. However, Link was soon in front of them again, determination set into his expression. Now that the hero had returned, Saria spoke again in a higher octave.

"You know, Link is always singing high praise of you. He's had such a big crush—" She was cut off by Link darting in between them with both of his hands up and a red blush smeared across his cheeks.

"W-wait, there's no need to call it something so cheesy—Zelda! Um, Let's go. I'll show you the Lost Woods now. We—um—I think you'll like it." He stuttered, taking her by the hand. Zelda was sure not to miss the mischievous wink Saria offered her at the boy's behavior. The exchange was quick, but the princess held the knowledge she was entrusted with close to her chest.

xxx

With very little warning, Link had dragged her over to a small cliff side where the two needed to climb up a short set of vines to reach the fabled Lost Woods. Zelda batted away Link's hand as he offered to assist her, taking the rough plant into her own hands to hoist herself up beside him. She had to admit, this grassy plateau offered a stunning view of the forest. The little river glinted in the sunlight. The other Kokiri children ran to and fro as they played. It saddened the princess rather... When Link was a child, would he be excluded from their group? This thought created an unsettling rolling within Zelda's stomach. She must have been staring off pensively, for Link's finger-less gloves were soon waving in front of her face to break her of the trance. Mumbling a quick apology, she followed him into the large hollow log that led into the woods. Upon entering, an otherworldly air surrounded them.

"The Lost Woods is pretty special," Link began with pride, "See, if you wander around in here for too long, you'll become a stalfos."

"Then why in Farore's name would you take me here!?"

"Don't worry! I know this place better than the back of my own hand. I know all the right paths to take." As if to accentuate his point, Link's hand tightened on her own, and soon he was expertly guiding her through hollow tree after hollow tree. How he kept it all straight was a mystery, as the forest looked very similar to the area just before the last. They passed several oddly shaped trees, a small pond of water, large boulders and more as the two of them went deeper into the woods.

xxx

The hour was spent of Link showing her the wonders of the forest, and it was then she realized just how passionately he loved this place. It was nostalgic to him, these high trees and hollow logs. Like a maze of green, only those intimately familiar with the forest could ever hope to find their way in or out of. The hour passed without either of them noticing, and finally they had reached the clearing before the Deku hedge maze.

Suddenly, Zelda saw Link visibly tense in front of her. His shoulders went rigid, and his hand went to the sword on his back. The stark contrast broke the divine spell of tranquility that she had been feeling since stepping into the forest.

"Zelda, could you climb up that tree?" He asked suddenly, deadly serious in both tone and movement. In one hand, he drew his blade-a simplistic training sword that the castle guards used- and the other hand was held out in front of her like a shield.

"I suppose, but why? What is—"

"Please, Zelda!" Eyes wide, the princess obeyed the sudden command. It was awkward to climb with the long trail of pink fabric around her ankles, but soon she was perched in the twisted branches of the tree. From this vantage point, she understood what was wrong. A deep howl resounded in her eardrums. The sound itself grew louder, as its owner got closer. As it from thin air, two dark furred wolfos had appeared in the clearing. Link was quick to throw up his sword and shield. Zelda had to admit, Link's skill was not just for show. He side stepped before the first of the creatures could snap its jaws around his leg.

Link rolled out of the way as the creature lunged for him. As soon as he was back on his feet, he slashed his blade outward to nick the wolfo in front of him. The beast hollered an angry whine, slinking on all fours as it prepared to lash out its claws. Link didn't see the other dog-like creature that stalked quietly behind him.

"Link, be careful!" Zelda couldn't stop herself from shouting.

"Don't worry!" Link was quick to quip. With his attention so fixed on the wolfo, it was clear that Link was prolonging this. He was getting cocky, taking his opponent too lightly.

"Link! Behind you!" Zelda called out in panic. Link turned too late. The wolfo's claws tore into his shoulder. The hero staggered back, allowing himself to be distracted. He rolled out of the way before the second wolfo could lash out at him. Zelda braced herself in the tree, fixing her gaze on the wolfos with undivided attention. She held out her hand, fingers outstretched as far as the base of her skin would allow.

 _Please... Please Din, help me save him!_ She thought strongly within her mind. As if the goddesses had heard her plea, her hand began to feel hot with a strange sort of pressure. Before her very eyes, a ball of glowing fire had appeared from thin air. In blind instinct, Zelda drew her hand back, and motioned outward again as if she were throwing something heavy in one hand. The fire flew through the air, headed for the wolfos with an intense white shine. The flash and flame shocked the gray creatures. With a loud whimper, the wolfos took off running the other direction as fast as their paws could grip the grassy turf beneath them. Link eyed them, shock plastered onto his features. With the creatures gone, Zelda gracefully let herself slip out of the tree and her feet once again touched the grass. Link turned his wide sky blue eyes on her in astonishment, as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Whoa! How in Farore's name did you do that?"

"I-I'm not sure myself... I just panicked and suddenly..." Her eyes caught the deep red cut beneath his green sleeve, "Link, you dummy! You're hurt..." Her hands shook at her sides. She was doing a poor job of hiding the fear that laced her every word.

"Wait a minute... were you worried about me?"

"U-uh... of course not! I was just making sure that... you..."

"Ahuh? That I what?"

"W-well I wouldn't know how to get back without you so..." Link's smile continued to grow as the princess's cheeks reddened, "a-and everyone would ask me what happened to you! That would be a real pain—" Whatever Zelda was going to continue this conversation with was abruptly cut off as Link's lips were suddenly connected to her own. It was so quick that it almost seemed like it hadn't happened at all by the time Link pulled away. But the sparking sensation left on her skin was undeniable proof that it _had_ happened. The dark pool within her deep blue irises expanded.

He didn't say a word, just smiled at her with that horrible glow of love adorning the contours of his face. She felt her heart skip a beat within her chest. She turned her eyes to the side for the fear of what she would see on the boy's face that would surely soften her.

"Y-you... Um... if you want to finish everything you wanted to do today, maybe we'd better get going now..." She spoke with great difficulty. Her throat burned. Her stomach was rolling like a Goron trying to win a race within the caverns of her body.

"Right. We've had enough fun here anyway. Let's go." Link offered her his gloved hand as if it were the most casual of gestures. Zelda found herself trembling just staring at it. The finally, she swallowed a thick gulp, and placed her hand within his. Despite her mind yelling at her, her heart was telling a different story.

xxx

"Link... are we... almost—there?" Zelda asked as she ran the back of her glove against her sweaty forehead. The heat had made her regret going out in her usual long pink gown. She had at least tied her golden yellow hair up into a loose ponytail, thankful for the slight breeze it offered on her neck. Link meanwhile was no worse for wear as he was already several paces ahead of her on the trail. Her eye caught the white strip of gauze that she had dressed his wound with on the way here wearily. He had refused to drink a potion, but if he could run around like an ecstatic pixie, perhaps he didn't need one anyway.

"We're almost there, Zelda! Come on, you can make it!" His encouragements felt patronizing at this point. Zelda knitted her brows into a tight line, determination to beat the hero swelling within her like an uncontrolled fire. Zelda reached down to fist her fingers into the hem of her dress, hiking it up to her knees to allow her more space. She took off running up the slope, feeling a stronger wind wiping her hair back behind her and a smirk fixed into her features. Link grinned where he stood, taking it as solid initiative to start running himself. Zelda pushed herself to run faster, farther, until at least she caught up with him. She didn't stop until she was pulling past him. Soon she found the heavy steps of her shoes against the rocky terrain led to a large cavernous opening in the rock.

Finally, she released her skirt, panting from both excursion and accomplishment of beating the hero in a race. Link caught up a second later, breathing heavily himself.

"Hah... you win!" He spoke as soon as he was able.

"So, this is Goron City?"

"Yup. You'll love the Gorons. Let's go!" She followed the hero into the large opening within the rock, feeling completely out of her element not for the first time in one day. The city of the Gorons stood before her, a cavern carved out of reddened rock. Link was once again her guide as the boy went down staircase after staircase until the two were met with a large multi-faced vase in the very center of the spacious room. Link strode up to the door shut tight at the back of the room, pulling out the ocarina once again. This time he played the extremely familiar string of three notes on the instrument. Zelda's lullaby soon filled the cavern of rock, and despite herself, Zelda herself felt lulled into security by the simplistic melody.

"Come on. I've got to introduce you to the chief."

She stepped closely behind Link, into a narrow passage with no light to take away the shadows. But beyond that, the flicker of torch light soon winked at them. As well as this, a Goron stood, facing them as he'd probably heard the door opening. While generally, Gorons were very similar in appearance to one another, this one held a proud air of confidence that the others seemed to lack. He stood tall, orange body seeming to be composed entirely of muscle and rock. His white hair was framed wildly about his face, not unlike a lion's mane. Despite the stern expression he originally wore, his eyes lit up upon noticing the hero in green.

"Brother, Link! You've returned for a visit, no doubt!" He spoke, deep voice rumbling like an erupting volcano.

"Sure did. Darunia, this is Princess Zelda." Link stepped aside to allow the two to set eyes on one another. Zelda offered a polite smile, stepping forward in accordance with her natural civility when meeting with diplomats of other races.

"It is a privilege to be introduce to you properly, chieftain. I understand that my father has long since had a history with the Goron people."

"Ah, no need for formalities. Any daughter of my sworn brother is friend to me!" He laughed boisterously, toothy grin punctuating his genuine ease into friendship. Just from this one look, Zelda was certain that even if Darunia had not said it himself, she would have been certain that this was the Goron from her father's story.

" _Today, that Goron and I are sworn brothers."_ Those were her father's words. The link which connected the Hylians to the Gorons ran through her very veins. And it was certain that Link himself had also formed a bond with the indigenous rock people. Now, she watched curiously as the Goron tried to hug Link, and the boy darted aside just before the embrace each time. Sworn brothers. Surely this was a most powerful connection. One that her father and Link shared, nonetheless... She wasn't left much time to dwell on such thoughts, as the Goron was quite suddenly approaching her. Strong arms embraced her more slender body, lifting her clean off the ground in a rock solid grip. Zelda puffed out a nervous breath, feeling her bones scream with the pressure. She was unable to breathe properly until Darunia finally set her back on the ground.

"Now, let us begin the activities!"

"Activities?" Zelda quirked a brow upward, glancing at Link beside her. The boy seemed to be doing his best to avoid bursting into laughter.

"Of course. The daughter of my sworn brother has paid us a visit! We must celebrate with our finest stone feast, as well as a round or two of bombchu bowling!" Daunia tilted his head back and laughed loudly, even as the princess stood as the picture of sheepishness before him.

"A stone feast... and bombchu bowling...?"

"Yeah, Zelda," Link chimed in wearing a bright grin, "You wouldn't want to offend them. Can you handle a little game?" Zelda narrowed her thin brows at him.

" _Of course_ _I can handle it_." Zelda spoke, words dripping with a sudden desire to wipe the smirk off the boy's face.

"Excellent!" Darunia slapped a large hand on each of their backs with a long laugh. They were led back out of the dark hall into the large center room, where several other Gorons were rolling about in preparation, as if the hero had warned them beforehand of their visit. The large clay vase in the very center had been moved off to the side of the large cavern. In its place, a large group of Gorons were in the process of standing up a large flat rock. And near the wall at her feet, there rested a pile of bombchus, not yet lit for explosion. Zelda swallowed an uneasy breath.

"Surely this activity of yours is not... _too_ dangerous?" She asked the chieftain, unable to hide the nervous twitch of her brow. Darunia merely grinned toothily.

"Anything worth doing is dangerous. As long as no one is near the rock when it blows up, we'll be fine!" This answer in no way satisfied the princess of Hyrule, but the Gorons began lining up, arguing one another for their turn to set a bombchu off. Zelda pressed against the wall beside Link as she watched the scene unfold before her. From what she could gather, bombchu bowling was as follows.

The player was to select a bombchu from the pile, and stand in front of the stone slab to line up their shot. The object seemed to be to get the bombchu to pass through the hole in the top of the rock, but none of the Gorons had managed yet. Zelda felt a hard slap on her back, and quite suddenly she found herself next in line. She froze, solid with panic. A Goron behind her sympathetically encouraged her to give it a try. Against her will or want, a bomb was shoved abruptly into her arms. Zelda eyed the thing suspiciously, sure that the mouse-like thing was hiding something. Surely... it wasn't _alive_... Zelda felt an icy shiver run up her spine. It's color shifted to a menacing red, and looked far too much like a rat now. She couldn't hold it a second longer!

"Ah! It's blinking at me!" Zelda threw the little rodent-shaped bomb with all her might, wracked with fear of the thing for looking so much like those furry beasts. Every pair of eyes in the room watched on in astonishment as the blue and yellow bomb scurried up the rock and perfectly into the hole. Just as it reached it, it exploded in a plume of smoke, blasting tiny rocks about the room like confetti. The Gorons cheered wildly, throwing their fists into the air to cheer for the princess of Hyrule. Zelda held her arms over her head as tiny shards rained down onto them, though the rock men collected the pieces in their mouths like falling snowflakes.

"That was great!" Link congratulated beside her. She felt a surge of pride, even for something so simple.

"Come on Brothers! Next rock! Next rock!" The Gorons chanted. Soon another oddly shaped rock, this time with a hole near the base of it, was set up. They played this absurd game well into the afternoon, if the height of the sun beyond the caverns was any indication. For some reason or another, Link was impossibly good at the game—succeeding his very first try each time his turn came around. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, explaining that he'd played a good deal of the game for rupees and prizes in the market place. It would only figure that the hero had priorities like playing games while the world was in danger. But, now that Hyrule had found its state of peace, Zelda found herself having _fun_.

Finally, the very last bombchu was used, and there was no choice but to move on. Darunia bellowed a warm welcome for everyone to begin the feast. His words were met with much enthusiasm from the rock people. Zelda found herself quite confused at first—given there wasn't so much as a morsel of food anywhere in sight—but soon enough it made sense. A large pile of glittering stones had been brought out, Gorons chomping away at them as happily as a frog could sing. Zelda seated herself against the wall, content in the simple pleasure of just watching them.

"Would you like a delicious rock, Princess?" A smiling Goron asked through a mouth full of stone as if it were rock candy. In his large hands, the ruby rock was offered to her. Zelda smiled, as best she was able to do through the culture shock, and shook her head.

"Oh... that is very gracious of you, though I must decline," She said with what she hoped was polite. She then felt a nudge at her arm, where Link sat beside her.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I made sure to bring some Goron Manju so that we wouldn't be left out." Link pulled a small bag of the treats from his pouch, where Zelda was certain there were also tons of masks, magic beans, empty bottles, and ammo of every kind also stashed inside. It must have been magic keeping everything together like that. Pushing aside the mystery, Zelda gingerly accepted a few of the cakes handed to her.

She had been noticing all day that Link seemed to get along with everyone he met. He was hero to the Gorons and friend to the Kokiri. She knew that he was also an honorary Gerudo, Zora, Deku scrub, and many more surely. What was it about the hero that made people gravitate towards him? Zelda candidly watched Link's bright expression as he chatted with Darunia of the Snowhead Goron tribe, animated in every kind of passion. He'd never spoken this much in his past, according to Saria. What had changed him? Could his arduous journey through time really have matured him so much? Or was it truly... her own influence? As she pondered these thoughts, she was hardly aware of just how intently her gaze was fixed upon the hero's face until he returned it back at her.

"Something wrong?" The simpleton asked, white crumbs speckling his mouth. Zelda chuckled to herself.

"I was just amusing myself with the thought of how _ridiculous_ you look." She grinned. Link's skin turned a violent shade of scarlet, and he ran a sleeve across his face to clean it off in a hurry. Zelda couldn't stop the laugh that came from the back of her throat. By the time they'd finished, the Gorons were singing loudly and very out of tune what vaguely sounded like a song of the forest. Taking this as their cue, Link and Zelda said their farewells to the chieftain. It would be a long trek back down the mountain, and the hero of Hyrule was still bound and determined to make it to Lake Hylia before the day was out.

xxx

It was easy to tell that Epona was tired by the time the hero and the princess had reached their final destination of the evening. Link helped Zelda hop off of the horse's saddle, and led Epona to a patch of grass as the princess took in the lake. Zelda decided right then that there was nothing prettier than the sight of Lake Hylia in the evening dusk. The sweet pink and mango shades of the sky were gleaming on the waters surface. Zelda found her weary gaze transfixed on the sight, as the two of them walked across the board bridge to the small island in the center of the lake.

"Did you have fun today?" Link asked beside her. Off in the distance, Epona whinnied as she'd found a nice patch of grass to chew on. Zelda turned her face up to gaze at the hero. It was genuinely unfair how handsome he could be in just the right settings. The warmth of the evening sun behind him gave the illusion that he was glowing. Not only was it an illusion, but Zelda felt certain that he was aware of how much that smile of his could affect her. It had hardly left his face all day, but this one was softer. It was more reserved, as he turned all of his attention on her.

"I must admit... I haven't had such a nice time in a while."

"So... You find me irresistible right? You're hopelessly in love with me?" He asked quietly. The tone of his voice was joking, but the serious glint in his eye gave him away. Zelda chuckled.

"Nice try. But I can't agree with that just yet." She realized a second too late that this choice of words had been a mistake. Link balked beside her.

"Not _just yet_ , you say? So you're warming up to the idea." His grin morphed into something so smug it was absurd that Zelda's mind had subconsciously dubbed it _endearing_. Scrubbing her mind of the thought, she snorted.

"Don't get the wrong idea, hero. I won't fall in love with you. I just... appreciate your company on the occasion."

"Ah, of course. Of course." This is what he said, but that grin of his wasn't going anywhere. Zelda seated herself against the only tree in the lake, thankful to rest her tired feet. She'd never gotten so much exercise all in one day, especially not to Death Mountain and back. She would certainly be sore in the morning. Link took a place in the grass beside her, so close that his arm brushed hers. For now though, Zelda didn't mind the heat that it offered. She really should be getting back to the castle, she realized. Surely someone had noticed her missing throughout the day. Impa must be on pins and needles with worry. But Zelda felt herself slipping into a comforting state of quiet beside the hero of time. This safety was dangerous. It could lead to actually developing _feelings_ for him. But she found herself too drowsy to let her mind ponder the possibilities. Without really intending to, she let her head hit Link's shoulder, and her eyelids fell shut of their own accord. She could feel rather than see Link lean into her, his breath gently ghosting over her ear.

"I love you."

She fell asleep before she could even yell at him for saying it.

xxx

Morning light breached through the thick trees to pepper the ground in patches of sunlight. Zelda blinked uncomfortably as one stripe of sunlight rested directly in her eyes. But soon, the shadow of several figures was looming over them instead. She opened her eyes sleepily, finally noticing that four castle guards were standing before them.

"There! Its the princess!"

The guards seized them both, ignoring their protests. They hauled the both of them up by their shoulders, gripping their arms behind their backs. Link offered the princess an encouraging glance, but it wouldn't still the tense fear that slowly bubbled to life within her chest. She had never in her life imagined that she would be caught sneaking off with the hero. She had told her father firmly that she had no feelings for him. This would make it a lot more difficult to prove.

The guards brought Link and Zelda unceremoniously into the throne room. Link's gaze traversed every crack in the wall and ruffle in the long red carpet with curiosity. He'd only ever seen this particular room from the little window in the courtyard. Being inside of it was like leaping into another reality. There at the head of the room, the King appeared haggard and deadly serious. There was disappointment in the dark pools of his eyes. That was the worst punishment. His eye caught that of his daughter's first, and Zelda felt her heart sink when he finally spoke.

"Zelda..."

"Father, its not what it looks like!" She answered defensively. The princess and the hero found asleep together in such an open place! What horrible picture could that be painting in the king's mind? Zelda felt a shudder trace down her spine.

"Sire, I take full responsibility," Link said calmly, diverting both of their attention. He stood up straight, arms behind his back as he looked the king directly in the eye. This had to be his unwavering courage. How else could he so calmly admit to kidnapping the king's daughter?

"Explain yourself then, boy."

"I'm a fool, sire." Link had the audacity to smile sheepishly as he said this. The king's brow rose. At the confused silence, Link started again. "What I mean is that I have far too much time on my hands, and my thoughts are always about your lovely daughter. But you should know, sire, that I would never put her in any danger." Zelda reddened beside him. Link's bravado remained with him even in these situations, it seemed. Even now, he held courage in the palm of his hand. Or... on the back of his hand, as the Triforce shard tattooed there would indicate.

"Link, you do realize you could be shut up in the dungeons for committing this kind of crime? However... Your services to Hyrule these many years will not be ignored. I will permit you this one chance to prove yourself worthy of your title. Act on your impulses again, and I will not hesitate to punish you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you, your majesty."

"I'm not letting you off that easily just yet. Since you have so much time on your hands, Link, perhaps I have a solution..."

xxx

It was only a few hours later that Zelda found herself blinking in astonishment at the sight in front of her.

"Do I look official?" Link spun around to show off his new uniform. The blue and gray of the guards uniform did suit him, but it was nothing compared to his normal green tunic. Zelda crossed her arms as she continued her inspection.

"It seems like you're missing something..." she added flippantly.

"The helmet. I made a deal with the guard captain about that. So long as I go cut the grass outside the guard post every week, I don't have to wear it."

"Why would you make a deal like that?"

"All the guards look the same from far away. I want you to be able to see me, and there's no way you could miss me like this." He beamed. She had to admit, his goldenrod hair would certainly stand out from even a sizable distance. Link had a way of shining like the sun wherever he went. Now that he wasn't wearing his signature green cap, that brightness was all the more intense.

"What are they going to have you do anyway?"

"Teach the other guards a couple of tricks. Stand around in one place for a few hours. Walk around in a circle... Come to think of it, how the heck are we protecting Hyrule by doing this?"

"Huh... well at least you won't be pestering me."

Every day Link would wave up at her window from his designated guard post. And every day alike, Zelda began to feel her heart beat just a little bit faster each time she saw him. But no, this wasn't love, surely. She may have a growing... respect for the hero. But never would she describe it as a blossoming romance.

XXX

It was not even a month after Link had 'kidnapped' the princess that Zelda heard the shrill cry of horses outside the castle walls. Peeking her head out her bedroom window, she spied down below where a row of six white horses were stationed. The creatures themselves seemed stir crazy from travel, stamping and neighing until they were led off to gaze in the green field.

Zelda watched curiously as an attendant and a boy stepped out of the wagon, bearing a yellow rose insignia that did not look familiar to the Hylian princess. They must have been from another kingdom.

"Impa, what do you make of this?" She asked curiously, gaze perfectly fixed on the strange visitors below. She could hear Impa sigh behind her.

"Ah, so the prince has arrived. It seems like ages ago your father sent for him."

"My father sent for a prince? Why in Hyrule would he do that? Are the nations fighting?"

"It would be better if you heard it from your father, rather than me, Zelda." The princess turned to face the woman at the sad tone of her voice. Sure enough, Impa's deep crimson eyes were moved with grief. Zelda put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"Now that is suspicious. Please do tell me, Impa. You can't possibly keep it secret now that you've mentioned it."

"No, no, your highness. Your father will send for you any moment to discuss it personally." Impa forced a weak smile, even as the princess pouted.

"Very well. I shall discover it on my own!" Zelda declared. With even strides she left her own room to venture down the stone stairwell of the tower. Soft voices echoed off the white walls, but no matter how she strained her ears, Zelda could not hear what words were spoken. She peeked around the corner and ventured farther out. She attempted to shield herself with a large red banner, though the pink hem of her dress stood out too much beneath it. To her chagrin, her father spotted her as soon as he had entered the hall. Maybe she wasn't cut out for sneaking around.

"My dear, Zelda. There you are. What in Din's name are you doing back there?"

"Oh—I," She fumbled out of the red fabric that now matched the pigment of her skin to perfection, "I dropped my earring back there!" She lied with a swift breath. Her father's brows evened out again, confusion lifted from his features.

"Of course... Ahem. Zelda my dear, I have someone to introduce you to." He nodded his head, making his way to the throne room with his daughter just behind him. Zelda's steps were heavily mimicking the uncomfortable drumming of the organ within her chest. As they entered the large room, Zelda's eye was immediately drawn to the figure standing in front of the window. He would have been impossible to miss, what with the way the sun hit the white fabric he wore to a blinding degree. At the steady sound of footsteps behind him, he turned to allow the princess a more detailed survey of his face. There stood a boy, around her own age, dressed in white and gold attire that seemed far too fancy to suite his young expression. His hair was a deep black shade, and his eyes a warm amber. As the prince noted the princesses entry, he bowed courteously to her.

"Zelda, allow me to introduce you to Prince Aelle. He will be staying with us for a time." Her father introduced proudly. The prince elegantly took her gloved hand in his own and knelt down before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess of Hyrule." After he had finally spoken, Zelda mentally decided that his mellow voice suited his appearance all too well. Zelda curtsied out of politeness pulling the hem of her dress up with daintily light fingertips as she waited for Aelle to stand again before she responded.

"I am privileged to meet you as well, Prince Aelle, surprise as your visit is to me... I trust you will have a pleasant stay in Hyrule."

xxx

Those simple, yet eager words stayed with her as Zelda found herself in her room that very night. She stared into the orange glow of the candle whispering at her from where it stood on the desk. She suspected—quite certainly—she suspected that the Prince's visit was held far more purpose than pleasantry. She found herself thinking on the possibilities, circling back to one idea in particular whenever she tried to think of another reason. Yet, she could not jump to conclusions. She needed desperately for her father to confirm her fears— _or perhaps 'fear' is not the right term_ , she mused. She was far more puzzled now than she had been before.

That very second, the king appeared in Zelda's bedroom aside a chaste knock. She stood quickly from the desk where she'd been scribbling absently, leaving the quill dripping on the parchment in her abrupt move.

"Father, tell me truthfully. Why is the prince here?" She wasted no time asking. She was perhaps a little too forceful, but she couldn't retract the harsh tone of her voice when it was bubbling so close to the surface of her heart. The king's eyes lost their energetic glow. He stepped forward, a strong presence before her.

"I can't hide anything from you, my dear. I worry that you are spending far too much time with Link... and hero as he may be to Hyrule, he is not suitable for you. So I have taken the matter of your marriage vows into consideration."

"Surely you do not intend the prince and I..."

"But of course, my child. You are betrothed to one another."

"Betrothed?" Her heart sank, confirming her tortured thoughts, "Father, can I not be a good queen _without_ a husband? I was hoping I could decide upon my own engagements."

"After your rendezvous with that boy, I just need assurance that you will be safe."

"Link didn't do anything vulgar, Father. I went with him of my own will. And besides that, I don't want to _marry_ Link. I just want to be able to decide if I even like the prince before you say I must be engaged with him."

"Of course, of course, Zelda. The engagement will not take place until you have reached the age of one and twenty, of course. You have five years to develop feelings for him. I trust that will be enough?"

"I will try, Father, for your sake. But I will make no promises."

"That is all I ask, my dear." The king pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead. Zelda watched him go with weighty thoughts consuming her. She was forced to sit down on the edge of her bed to avoid swooning. She would be queen one day. This knowledge was stressful on its own accord. Now she would be expected to marry in only five years time. Zelda let out a long puff of discontented air. _There was is least one silver lining_ , she thought to herself, _Now Link will have no choice but to give up on me._ The thought was meant to make her feel a little more at ease... Yet it felt as though a tight string was winding about her heart, twisting her insides into an intricately woven spiders web.


	3. Acute Infatuation

As the princess of Hyrule reached the age of eighteen, she seemed to become lovelier and more elegant than ever before. She could not despise that fact more if she tried. She could hardly get any peace these days. Her presence was required at every meeting of the races political leaders, as well as for publicity. She was to be their queen one day, and as such, she held more responsibility than most. If someone called her beautiful one more time, she swore that she would lose it... The word was bothersome. It was too simple. Too pretty. There was no real meaning or feeling to it.

When she was free on many an afternoon, Zelda found herself seated at the tiny white tea table on the balcony overlooking the training yard. Across from her, Prince Aelle held a feather pen in one hand and his chin rested in the palm of the other.

"What is it that you write so often, Aelle?" Zelda asked, peeking up from the delicate pages of the book that rested in front of her on the table. It was difficult to pull herself away from the romanticized adventure written there, but she had no intention of ignoring her companion either.

"Poetry, of course. Since my arrival in your fair kingdom, I've never been short of inspiration." With a large grin spread between his cheeks, he slid the yellowed scroll over to her side of the white table. Zelda's eyes steadied on the elegant black ink before her.

 _Radiant as the rising sun,_

 _Her eyes afrost in azure gleam._

 _I have found my only one,_

 _Of her beauty I could ever ream._

 _Stunning is she, I can declare,_

 _Her love for me deceiving._

 _How can I know a lady so fair?_

 _Signals I am blissfully receiving,_

 _To attain her hope and more._

 _Lovely is her eternal power_

 _Ever shall I always adore_

 _Hyrule's golden flower_

Zelda chewed the fleshy inside of her cheek as she finished reading the scrolling lines. A warmth pooled within her chest, though its embers glowed with only a yellow tint. These words, she thought, were as flattering as they were insulting. There was that hated word again, _beauty_. But now that it was sweet Prince Aelle using it, she was forced to quiet the raging voice in her skull. She lifted her deep blue gaze to meet that of the Prince's fond amber stare. He donned a carefree grin, though one which did not make him look quite as silly as it would have with a certain hero.

"You are obviously my favorite subject, Miss Zelda," he breathed a pensive sigh. Zelda knew it was absurd, but she felt her heart clenching.

"Prince Aelle, do you have any _other_ adjectives to describe me?" She stated bluntly before she could do so much as think about choking her words back. No... she meant to say, _your words are beautiful, as you claim me to be_. Why in Hyrule had she said something so harsh!? Zelda curled her fingers into her palms, pressing her nails against the soft red skin. Guilt clawed from beneath her skin. The prince paled on his side of the table. It was too late to retract it now.

"What could you ever mean?"

"I mean... you have addressed me many times as lovely, beautiful or stunning. But what does it matter if I am beautiful, if that is all that you can see?"

"I am sorry, Miss Zelda... I had no intention of offending you."

"I'm not offended, Aelle. I am... rather honored that I am your muse. But..."

"But?" Aelle leaned closer, not unlike a child listening to a night time story. Despite the show of eagerness, Zelda half-lidded her gaze as she peered out to the courtyard below where a distinct crop of blonde caught her eye. The guards were making their usual rounds below. Of course, it had to be dumb luck that the only cadet without a helmet should glance up at the balcony. Their eyes met, the color of the cloudless sky blinding Zelda from the sight of anything else. Even from such a high distance, she could faintly make out the corners of the hero's mouth turned up into a lopsided smirk.

"Miss Zelda?" Aelle repeated across from her. The princess tore herself from the sight below. She shook her head, feeling her gold earrings brush against her skin in the guilty movement. For a second, she had the impulse to scream at Link, to tell him to get back to his post. But that would have made her look foolish indeed.

"My apologies. Your writing is beautiful, Aelle. I only fear that I may let down your expectations."

"Nonsense! My words are nothing if not genuine." The princess of Hyrule nodded physically, though her head was elsewhere.

xxx

Zelda began making a conscious effort to spend time with the prince of a foreign country. Their usual tea breaks alone would never sway her heart into affections. If she was ever to succeed in this task, it was absolutely vital that she avoided the hero of Hyrule. This was only a mindset, a plan, rather than a see-able reality. While the princess made the effort to avoid him, Link seemed just as determined to see her at every waking hour.

Zelda let out a frustrated sigh. It was unbearably hot today. Even in her lightest blue gown with her hair tied up, she felt as if she were cooking in the Death Mountain Crater. She earnestly tried to focus on the book in her lap for the second time in one day, but a loud huff broke her concentration... again.

"Link, must you do that _here_?" She finally looked up with a pout. Link donned his guard's uniform, seeming so much more mature without the green sock he normally wore on his head. The hero was busying himself with the task of striking a wooden training dummy over and over and over with heavy swings of his sword. He'd already broken two blades this morning. Zelda was beginning to fear that this third blade would meet a similar fate, if the dull pings that rang from the metal were foreshadowing.

"I could go—to the guard station—But you're here—so I'm here." He said between his thrusts. His mouth was set into a grimace, sweat dripping down his face. Still, he kept at it. His hand never slackened on the hilt of the sword. Zelda had heard him complain on more than one occasion that the knight's swords were far lighter than the weighty master sword that fit so naturally in his grasp. Perhaps this was the reason that Link would take a moment to twirl the blade in a complete one-eighty spin after nearly every thrust. Either that, or he was showing off, which was equally likely.

"Link. You are an incredible fool. I don't understand why you insist on hovering around me."

"I'm not one to give up so easily." He made eye contact with her for just a split second. But in that single second, Zelda could feel the full force of those words as surely as if they were a weight pressing down on her shoulders.

"Link, its impossible now. Please don't torture yourself over me any more." Her words made Link stop at last, frozen in the form of brandishing his sword for the dummy's neck. It would only take an easy flick of his wrist to slice it off completely. She knew this to be a fact, considering the poor wooden man had already lost his head a number of times in the last hour alone.

"It's okay," Link chuckled dryly, "You can break my heart as much as you want. I'll just keep coming back like your personal boomerang."

"That is very self-destructive thinking, Link."

"Careful, Zel. If you keep worrying about me, I'll get my hopes up."

"I do worry about you... but that's..." Suddenly, Link was leaning in front of her. His face was mere inches from her own, peering down with an uncharacteristic frown stitched into his mouth. She could see the clear droplets of sweat from his brow, and very faintly feel the warmth of his breath against the tip of her nose.

"You have the Triforce of wisdom embedded in your hand, right? You're _wise_. Then you must know what you do to me. Please, Zelda... Can't you say, ' _I love you, Link?'_ " The earnest fervor in his eyes remained steadfast. His words penetrated deeper than any blade could. Zelda did not want to feel the pressure that was building behind her eyes. Just beneath her eyelids, a torrent threatened to surface. She could blink back the tears, but the emotions that crafted them were an ethereal beast of their own. Zelda steadied her breathing. She met the force of Link's eyes with a stern knit of her brow.

"Link, I have told you a silver rupees worth of times already... I. Am. Betrothed! Your efforts are wasted."

"I don't believe that for a second. Sure they say you're betrothed to that creep, but that doesn't mean you love him. And that's because you love _me_ , right?" Link's insistent tone was the final tear of her patience. Zelda shot up, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles flared white where they shook at her sides. Her angry glare burned into Link's, her entire face glowed of a heated red pigment.

"Don't you dare call my fiancee a creep. _I don't love you_. Your skull is thicker than a moblin's shield, you know that? How many times do I need to say it!?"

"You can say it as much as you want, Zelda. I know you don't mean it."

"What?" She lowered her voice, no longer a shrill scream. The confident ease with which Link eyed her with had her intestines knotting within the cavities of her stomach. The boy laughed, never once looking away from her dark eyes.

"Out loud, you say you hate me, but inside I see the truth. The way you always smile and laugh with me. The way you stare at me when you don't think I notice. The way you worry. The way you yell at me for getting into trouble. That's all pretty clear evidence to me. If you really hated me, there's no way you'd let me stick around this long." Link lifted his hand, and Zelda did not stop him as his palm rested against her cheek. It was fitting that his skin burned, just like Din's enraged flames. It was also fitting that Zelda's breathing pattern shifted, a gasp escaping her lips as a shiver flooded her veins. Her mind became a blank canvas. She could not find so much as a single syllable to counteract Link's statement. Her father's words, years old but still perfectly fresh, resurfaced in the sea of her mind that was otherwise devoid of all other life. _Don't lead him on._ That was his warning, _It will make it that much harder for him to let you go._

"Have I... really...Do... do I..." she spoke so quietly that it should have been impossible for Link to hear her. He could only see her lips mouthing the words. Zelda could feel nothing but the soft pressure of Link's hand at her cheek, could not bring herself to break eye contact while the sheer adoration within those blue depths held her captive.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. But... I just can't help it. I love you." He sighed, letting his eyelids fall closed. He drew his hand back. The spell was broken. Zelda blinked the wetness from eyes and breathed in and out until it became shallow.

"Good afternoon Princess!—ah oh, am I interrupting something?" The calm voice interrupted the taut tension that suspended in the air. Despite the summer heat, Aelle still donned his pristine white dress, gold trim winking in the afternoon sun. The raven-haired boy raised a brow, eyes growing inquisitive, likely at how close the other two had been standing to each other. His posture stiffened in front of them.

"Not at all. Your timing could not have been better timed in fact." Zelda said as she pressed her fingers into her forehead in an effort to force the livid lines of her worried skin to smooth over.

"Ah, I don't believe we've been acquainted?" the sweet prince said with consideration towards the hero of Hyrule. Had the prince not been present, Zelda may have cursed under her breath. She would have gladly accepted an invitation to escape this situation. Now the three of them were trapped within an acute triangle that could only hold pain. Zelda sighed, bringing her hands down to curl at her sides as she forced a smile.

"Ah... Aelle, this is Link. He is my... that is, he is one of our knights."

"Excuuuuse me, Princess," Link drawled obnoxiously beside her, "Did you forget that I am a captain? I happen to be second in command only to Lady Impa." The blonde boy quirked a brow towards the princess as he spoke the latter of this statement. Zelda rolled her eyes, deliberately ignoring the hero's stare at her profile.

"Link is also a terrible liar. He's no captain."

"Well I _could_ be I'm still working on that—" Link was cut short by Aelle grasping his hand within his own as a friendly gesture.

"What an honor it is to meet one of Hyrule's knights! Zelda's kingdom surely has those like you to thank for this age of peace." The prince smiled widely, eyes glistening as if in the presence of a great hero. Link's own grin curved upward, and a cocky air gracing him at the compliment.

"Did you hear that, Zelda? You should be thanking me."

"Sh-shush..." The princess's countenance sported a rouge color as Link's sky blue eyes slid over to eye her. A challenge. Link flicked his gaze back on the prince in front of him, and Zelda felt a pinch in her stomach for what was about to be spoken.

"I wouldn't get any ideas if I were you, Prince Aelle. Zelda has already pledged her heart to someone else." Link smiled innocently. Zelda froze where she stood, ice sealing itself over her every thin vein in her body to chill her blood at the core.

"Surely you are not serious." Aelle balked, face pale as if he were personally offended.

"The very same girl standing with us has already professed her undying love for _me_ , in fact long ago," Link continued, circling the taller boy now as arrogance took over his strides, "I'm sorry that I have to break the news to you. But I think a wedding would be impossible between the two of you."

"Link, you beast!" Zelda found her face flaring with heat, anger and shame alike battling for control of her expression as she whirred to face the less irritating of the two boys, "Prince Aelle, I have told you that Link is a _liar_. He is just trying to upset you. Please don't consider anything he says to be truthful." The prince looked from the hero to the princess, relief washing over his features.

"Ah... that is quite the jest, Link. For a moment, I feared that I had a rival."

"Ah!" Link beamed, hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels like a child, "Well don't put those fears aside just yet." The hero's extremely lighthearted tone was lost on the prince. The sparks of malice between the two boys was palpable. Though, the stabs of vengeance were definitely stronger on Link's end of the spectrum, it was Aelle who made the ridiculous suggestion.

"I say we duel." The prince said casually, the warmth in his eys replaced by a fire of determination that seemed foreign on his features. His dark brows knitted together to mirror Link's own challenging glare.

"What!?" Zelda gasped.

"I have been challenged, Princess. If I truly deserve your hand, I must defend you." The prince explained coolly. Zelda balked in disbelief. However Link laughed between them.

"Great idea! Though, It won't be a fair fight. I've been pretty talented with a sword ever since I was old enough to hold one."

"You continue to impress me, Link. Though, I feel I can challenge you. It is true that I lack your experience, but I have had training as a child as well. Surely I can manage a simple duel."

"Suit yourself." Link smirked, swirling his sword in his hand with a talented twirl of his fingers.

"You are both fools if you go through with this! Hurting him won't convince me to love you!" Her words were meant for Aelle, though for some reason her gaze had found Link first. She could see the sky within those eyes soften, and a gentler smile replaced the smirk he wore. Zelda jerked back, as if the expression had burned her. She certainly felt enough heat pooling in her cheeks to accompany the theory. She then forced her focus back onto the prince, who was testing out a spare sword in his grasp.

"Do not fear, Miss Zelda," Aelle smiled at her, "I will go easy on him." These words were patronizing on their own accord. Zelda flicked her nervous gaze between the two boys, one deadly silent and the other naive to the venom that had just been unleashed. Zelda might not have noticed it, had she not glanced at the way Link's hand clenched his sword with solid resolve.

"No! Link—Aelle—I-I forbid this."

"Duels are perfectly legal, Zelda," Aelle replied promptly, "We will behave like gentleman, yes Link?"

"Of course. I am a knight of code, you know." Link spun his blade in hand with an elegant turn of his wrist. His words may have been saccharine sweet, but the impish smile etched into the curve of his lips gave him away. Link would certainly duel fairly, but his competitive nature would prove dangerous. Zelda had never so much as seen Prince Aelle hold a weapon, let alone fight the single most talented swordsman in Hyrule.

The two boys stood facing each other, brandishing their respective sword up in a sow of respect. The battle had begun. Link may have been smaller in scale when compared to Aelle, but that didn't appear to hold the hero back at all. Link moved with expert precision, speed beneath his feet as he darted to the side in time to avoid the first attack. For the Prince's credit, his thrust was perfectly well executed, if not far too stiff. Aelle's movements were very calculated. He was thinking too much. Zelda could practically see the blueprint of attacks lining up in his mind. Link was clearly the opposite, moving to a sporadic beat of his own. Emotions guided his boots as he slid beneath the prince's sword.

Zelda clenched her fists over her heart, a fruitless attempt to stop the hammering sensation within her frame. Link transformed when he fought. His eyes became hardened like that of a feral wolf. He cried out in time with his movements, something that seemed instinctual. Aelle had trouble keeping up with the hero of Hyrule, only just barely managing to block Link's strong blows. Clashing metal rang throughout the courtyard. Just when Aelle got close to landing a strike, Link would roll to the side. To his credit however, Link had yet to land a blow on the Prince as well. For the first few minutes of this senseless tousle, the two seemed evenly matched.

Things shifted at last when Prince Aelle's sword nicked the sleeve of Link's chain mail. The cut was not deep enough to bleed, but it left its mark on the hero in pride all the same. Link's movements became more calculating, though just as unpredictable. He did not take blind stabs at his opponent He waited until his eye caught an opening. When he had, the world turned on its side. Link sliced the very point of the others sword, twisting it in the neck of his own sword to tear it from its master's hand. Aelle's sword flew through the air, plummeting in the grass only a stone's throw away from Zelda's feet.

Link spun on his heel, unleashing a hurricane of a sword spin about his body. Aelle had been too slow to dodge it this time. A clear cut across the taller boy's chest was proof. Distracted as he was, Aelle didn't see Link's foot until it had knocked him into the grass. Without sword in hand, panting, bleeding from his chest, the prince gazed upward wide-eyed. Link leveled his own sword at the fallen raven's chest, just hovering above the heart beneath. Zelda was sure that Link would never complete that point. He would not push his blade any farther. It gave her a small sense of relief, if even the tiniest bit. Yet, her eyes trailed along the grass to where Aelle's sword now lay without a hand to wield it.

"So sorry," Link said calmly. His Hylian ear soon twitched at the sound of grass rustling behind him.

"You haven't won yet." Zelda had seized the fallen sword into her own quivering hands. She moved between the two boys, throwing Aelle's blade up to knock Link's sword away in a heavy upward strike. Link's eyes flew wide open, and his strength was shifted off kilter. Zelda threw her arms into the thrust of the sword, staggering Link back.

As soon as she had steadied herself again, Zelda held the sword in front of her, willing the blade to become like an extension of her arm. The point leveled at the hero of time with the same force of the princess's eyes sharpening. She could feel both pairs of eyes trained on her with confusion and curiosity alike.

"If you insist on having this foolish fight, then I'll be your opponent," Zelda bit her lip. What had gotten into her? She wanted to take it back, to toss the offending sword in her hand away. She would never remain the delicate flower that Aelle thought her to be if she did this. Somehow that thought made her tighten her fingers around the hilt.

"Zelda—I can't fight you." Link was quick to say. The bigger part of his expression sang of conflict. An amused grin rested on his lips, though the unease behind his eyes was the truth.

"Don't be a cucco, fairy boy," Zelda shot him a confident smirk of her own, "You have injured my fiancee, and that is something that I cannot abide. So fight me in his place."

"Zel... you can be serious."

"I am nothing if not serious. I'll prove it!" With no rational reason for her actions, Zelda threw herself forward. Link's moment of shock soon vanished, as he spun the blade in his hand to meet the metallic thrust full force.

"Zelda! Please!"

"Come on, Link. Let your sword do the talking!" she hollered by some renewed burst of adrenaline. Had she been wearing her normal pink gown, Zelda was sure this would be near impossible. The light blue skirt about her ankles was luckily obeying her wish to move swiftly for the time being. Though, her flats were growing more annoying with each separate movement. Taking a second to pull the shoes form her feet, Zelda let her toes touch the grass to create better traction. Better equipped than ever, she spun as if in dance and struck the hero across his broad chest. The blue-eyed knight did not bother to hide the extreme shock on his countenance. However, he did not recoil from the challenge either.

Zelda attempted to keep the determined glint in her eye and the sneer set into her mouth, but it was impossible to do with Link grinning like the happy mask salesman across from her. He leaped back as her sword came down. He sidestepped in time to swing around her. But he was certainly getting worn down. Zelda was able to move more swiftly than the hero. Using this to her advantage, her arm flourished outward to jerk the hilt of her sword into Link's abdomen. A discomforted grunt from him notified her of her success.

"Link, are you even trying?" She called out spitefully. He laughed, jumping back to avoid earning himself another bruise.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Ah, my hero."

"Clearly, you don't share the same sentiment!" Link's voice rose in pitch near the latter portion of this, as the point of the sword drew too near to him for comfort.

"You're decked out in mail. You'll be fine," Zelda drew her arm back, bringing the blade with her in the motion. Finally, link took a weak strike at her, far too slowly for it to be anything but patronizing.

"What about you? I don't see you wearing any armor, Zel." The arrogant boy was still grinning ear to ear, leaping around as if he were the yellow rabbit he wore on his head as a child.

"Fine, then just disarm me," She offered. Anything to prove her point... whatever that point was... Taking this new suggestion in stride, Link struck out as he had done to Aelle before. Zelda was prepared, gripping the sword with securely locked fingers. She threw her backhand into the weight of the weapon to stall Link's attempt. She was keeping up with Link far better than she could have ever hoped to. The sword in her hand felt far too natural. Though she may have preferred something thinner, a rapier maybe, she put her all into the quick bursts of her sword. Link countered each of these, though she did manage to lad a hit almost every four successive thrusts of the blade. She didn't know how long this went on until Link finally caught her off guard.

Her sword was knocked away, her fingers still bent as if an invisible weapon could take its place. Link stood panting across from her, and he ran the back of his hand along his forehead to brush aside the blonde locks sticking there. He lowered his sword, almost thankfully. Zelda grit her teeth, mindful of her actions now that it was too late. She had lost in the end, but what other outcome could she possibly have expected? She felt the full weight of what the duel truly meant. And the smile Link wore could be nothing but warm affection. Zelda felt her mouth twitch to mimic the expression, but soon there was soft clapping behind her. She was snapped from her reverie by the sight of Aelle, hands together marveling at them.

"Most excellently done, both of you! You are truly a knight worthy of Hyrule, Link. And Miss Zelda, your kingdom can have no fears with such a mighty princess as its leader." Aelle had pulled himself to his feet by this point, looking haggard with the cut in his suit spreading rouge across his chest.

"Oh, Dear Aelle, I'm sorry! We must get you cleaned up quickly..." Zelda glanced at Link one last time, but the blonde boy was already walking away without another glance. Zelda felt herself hesitate. There was an incredibly unusual temptation to follow the young cadet, to demand an explanation. But, remembering herself, the princess took Aelle by the arm.

xxx

"Prince Aelle—please try not to move so much." Zelda dabbed the damp cloth against the harsh red line across his skin again as the prince winced. The red potion had certainly started working its magic on the wound. The numerous bruises spreading across his pale skin like islands charted on a map would soon fade into faint hues. Zelda sat beside the cot, urging the Prince to lie back as she finished dressing the wound. Under normal circumstances, she would have perhaps requested Impa's assistance... yet, it wouldn't have felt right...

"Quite right, thank you, Miss Zelda... I am eternally grateful for your help."

"Well, it's my fault you were injured in the first place."

"Nonsense!" The prince shot upward with a hiss, "The foolishness was my own. I'm afraid I've underestimated your hero of Hyrule."

"Link... tch. I should have stopped the both of you."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Miss Zelda... You seem to have quite the chemistry with him."

"WHAT!?"

"OW!"

Zelda's hand had pressed roughly against the bleeding wound. She apologetically reeled her hands back, returning them in a much gentler caress soon thereafter. She had since finished cleaning the wound, and began to wind a narrow strip of white fabric about his torso. In a few weeks time, there would scarcely be any reminder of the silly duel at all left on his body. But in Zelda's mind, it was far too significant an event to fade from memory. She composed herself, as well as she was able, before she spoke again through her flustered breath.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean? Th-that is absurd."

"I meant in _battle_. You seemed far better an opponent for him when compared to myself."

"OH! Oh—oh I'm sorry."

"Not at all," Aelle smiled, though there was a pensive sort of glaze in his eyes, "I did wonder if you had a history together. You talk with him so casually."

"Only because he annoys me. That is our only history. Annoyance."

"Ah..." Aelle trailed off, eyes turning to the open window. A stab of sympathy rushed beneath the princess's veins.

"Aelle... I'm sorry," she said softly. Aelle turned to her, yellowed gold eyes swimming with undeserving empathy.

"What?"

"I fear I haven't been very good to you. I don't deserve your kind affections." Zelda bit her lip, glancing down to avoid his eyes. Since his coming to Hyrule, Zelda had no doubt that his outlook on their arranged marriage was more than positive. He genuinely admired her kingdom, as well as herself. How cruel she must have seemed... allowing herself to be swayed into feeling unjust emotions towards a _commoner_.

"No, my dear. It's alright. We've never officially pledged ourselves to one another... you have no romantic obligation to me, Miss Zelda."

"Nevertheless, Aelle, If we are to be married in time... I should be more..." Zelda's words were stilled as a tender kiss was met with her lips. Her reaction was physically accurate. Her cheeks turned the proper shade of pink. Her heart fluttered. Her eyes fell closed in the moment. But when Aelle pulled back, beaming at her...

she felt cold.

xxx 

* * *

Author's Note:

There are two chapters to go until our epic finale! Sorry if this one was a little off pace with the rest of the story, we'll get back into the thick of it with the next one. Question dear readers: Do you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? There will still be two more regardless, but I would be interested to know for future stories.


	4. Lasting Love

Author's Note:

Thank you everyone who made it this far! Your comments were so inspiring that I finished this one a day early! The story originally ended here with this chapter, but dear readers- there is one more for next week.

* * *

XXX

Twenty-one years was a huge landmark, according to most people. To princess Zelda, it was nothing but a dreadful ordeal. With her Twenty-first birthday also came the long awaited festival in town square to celebrate her marriage. The thought sent her nerves spiraling out of control. She waited impatiently for Impa to put the finishing touches on her flowing pale white gown. Impa had braided her long blond hair and was busying herself by tying it up into an elegant bun. Zelda stubbornly reached up to pull out two long locks of her hair just over her ears, grinning at the small comfort of familiarity.

Zelda glanced at the gold tiara on the table that would complete the ensemble. _Deep breaths._ Looking at herself in the mirror she felt her hands going clammy... The wedding was tomorrow morning... _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths_... She couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Impa, are you almost finished?" She asked, feeling a bit like a child for it.

"Haha... in a moment, your highness. Be patient." Zelda pouted. Again, silence filled the air. Silence was ever the enemy. With silence came annoying thoughts and feelings. She was already betraying herself by thinking about it... She hadn't seen Link _at all_ recently. There were times that he stuck around for days, hardly ever not by her side. Now it had been weeks since he so much as looked at her. Something had changed him. Surely... he hadn't given up on her? How many times had he told her those offending three words, _I love you_ , only to quit now? No, that didn't seem to be the answer.

She could vaguely feel Impa's hands tying the intricate ribbons in the back of the gown, making elegant sweeping movements with the white fabric. If it took this long to do up her gown for this evening, she could only imagine the horror that was to be her wedding gown. She could see it now in the corner of her eye, a horribly frilly thing with extensive decorations adorning it. She would feel like a glorified doily wearing that gaudy thing. Without her knowledge, Zelda's breath shuddered.

"Your highness, you seem distracted." Impa smiled up at her from where she knelt on the floor. She had finished with the trimmings, and now stood to adjust the flowing fabric about the princess's shoulders. Zelda was already blurting out the first thought on her mind at the invitation.

"Impa, have you seen Link lately?"

"Ah, our young Captain. Yes, he regularly trains with me."

"So he did become Captain... Um... Impa, does Link... Does Link _talk_ to you at all?"

"I dare say the boy hasn't spoken much other than a word or two. He is very quiet lately."

"He hasn't been speaking to me... I wondered if something was wrong..."

"Physically, the boy is just fine. Though... There's always a storm brewing within his eyes." Impa was at last finished with the dress. Zelda had to admit, now that it was all put together, it was stunning. The skirt fanned out like a flower at her feet. The sleeves were like satin against her skin. It was ideal for ballroom dancing. Zelda snapped her attention back to the Sheikah woman with pensive eyes.

"Will I see him tonight? If Link is Captain, surely Father will make him attend the gala..."

"Oh yes, Princess. He won't let you down. Though, I suspect that your father would rather see you dance with the young prince this evening, rather than our hero of Hyrule."

"Aelle isn't much good at dancing. You should have seen him at the rehearsal. I'd have an easier time dancing with a deku baba."

"Such harsh words for your own fiancee." Impa laughed.

"I don't mean to be so cruel, Impa. I do have... a great deal of respect for Aelle."

"Just respect?"

"Yes... He has been nothing but kind and considerate of me. Yet... I feel I'm unable to completely... What I mean is... I have a duty to Hyrule. I'm _expected_ to marry him. I know that I must. I know that... but..." Zelda lifted her hand, watching her gloved fingers flex inward. She drew her hands to rest over her heart. She then felt a warm pressure settle on her shoulders. Upon lifting her gaze, she found Impa with a reassuring calmness in her eyes and in her sad smile.

"Zelda."

"Yes, Impa?"

"To every path, there are infinite options. Look to your heart, see with eyes unclouded by your mind. At your gala tonight, I suggest you trust in your heart, not in your head." Impa smiled one last time, curtly bowing as she took her leave. The door clicked into its wooden frame behind her, leaving the princess of destiny with the weight of those words hanging in the air.

xxx

The parade began that afternoon. Both the market Place and Hyrule castle were bustling with activity. Balloons of every color were tethered to signs, and sent into the air like a flock of exotic birds in flight. Zelda found herself in between her father and her fiancee, as the entourage made way through the grounds and into the market. There were of course guards stationed beside them, and at random intervals throughout the path of the parade. However, each and every one of them donned their metal helmets, eyes trained forward in boredom.

Zelda's head felt like one of those balloons. Her heart somersaulted. At last she had spotted the only person she truly wished to see. Link wore his guards uniform, as was usual. He stood at the entrance to the bazaar. However... his eyes were occupied. A young girl, a milk maiden likely, with long fire-orange hair stood beside him. Link's eyes were on _her_. That dopey, sunshine smile he always wore was on _her_. He was laughing, a pretty tilt of his head, as if she had just said the most hilarious thing in the world. Zelda could not look away. She was obsessively fixed on the way the girl leaned on Link's arm... the way the boy seemed to let her. She was pulling Link down now, pushing her face closer to his to whisper into his ear.

Then, the world stopped spinning. Those beautiful azure eyes chanced to look up, as if he could feel the dark stare directed at him. Their eyes met, a hurricane of feeling passing through the electrifying glance. Zelda felt dizzy. Link's eyes clouded over, perfectly fitting Impa's earlier analogy. Even from such a far distance between the two, it was obvious. Where there had always been adoration, love and belonging... now...

There was _no reaction_.

Someone was speaking to her. Though, her ears were ringing, and she may as well have been listening from beneath the ocean. She felt someone's hands at her arms, steadying her weak body. She almost fainted, she realized blankly. She blinked her eyes, dull from the image of Link's cold reaction replaying over and over like a nightmare. She heard the voice again, clearer now.

"Zelda! Are you alright?" She turned her gaze upward. Prince Aelle was supporting her against his chest, terrified lines sewn into his face.

"Ah... I'm very sorry. I feel very tired all of a sudden..."

"I'll escort you back then..." Zelda should have protested. She was supposed to be smiling and waving to the crowd gathered in the square especially for this occasion. Their princess would soon be married, and one day would become their queen. How horrible it must have looked, to let Aelle take her hand, and turn the party around. She knew she should not care about Link. She had convinced herself that his actions were of no consequence. Why then did her mind keep showing the image of Link and that girl!? He looked so happy. So undeniably happy. She should be grateful to the young ranch hand, for making the decision easier for her. If Link could be happy... if he would finally stop pursuing her... telling her foolish things like, _I love you_... Then she could finally be free of the iron chains around her heart. Why did they feel _heavier_? Why... did it _hurt_?

xxx

Zelda sat at her place beside her father's throne that evening, contented in the time being with watching the guests chat among themselves. The ballroom was glowing under the large chandeliers, and quite warm with the company. There were several important people from Aelle's country, as well as representatives from every corner of Hyrule. Zelda waved fondly as Darunia smiled and nodded at her. She considered going over to speak with him, though soon her vision was blocked. At the same time, she stopped breathing altogether.

She hardly recognized him without his ridiculous green hat, or guard uniform. Link was dressed up—quite nicely, she admitted solemnly. He donned a deep blue suit jacket over a pristine white shirt. His golden sunflower hair was actually tamed for once, though still hanging in his eyes a bit. A contrast to his otherwise handsome dress were the familiar brown boots on his feet. Despite being worn, Link had probably refused to wear anything else. Despite that, he still managed to look more like a prince than a boy from the Kokiri forest. But the grin curved into his cheeks was undeniable proof that this was the hero she met with in the courtyard almost every day of her childhood.

"Hi, Princess!" His cheery tone broke through her walls of ice. Had his voice gotten deeper as well? Or perhaps it seemed different due to the lack of hearing it properly in so long.

"Link."

"Oh wait... Do I have to call you _queen_ someday? That'll take some getting used to."

"You never had a problem calling me Zelda... before..."

"Is something wrong?" The soft tone he used almost broke her right then. She took a deep breath. There were, of course, things that she wanted to say. Though... in her head, they all seemed to be insults and harsh questions. So she sighed.

"No. I'm fine."

Without warning, the strings began playing. A sugar-sweet waltz of cello, violin, flute and several pieces of accompaniment drifted from the little stage. As the song reached a high crescendo, Link jumped in step to it. He spun around on his feet, offering a hand to her as soon as he faced her again.

"I know, I know. I'm hopeless. So your highness, will you do this peasant the honor of a final dance?" He laughed, though the princess was sure the humor was fake. The tone with which he had spoken the word, _final,_ burned her. What was its true meaning? She wanted to ask, but again found her throat dryer than the Haunted Wasteland. Zelda blushed, allowing him to take her hand and sweep her onto the large floor. Her white gown flew behind her in the graceful movement. Link put his other hand on her waist, dragging her closer to him.

 _Something is wrong_ , Zelda voiced in her mind. Her heart was thudding within her body at an alarming pace. Link was barely moving. It was only a simple touch, a hand in another hand. Link danced the way that he fought. It was full of passion, and of strategic slow steps in time with the sweeping violin melody.

The hero and the future queen were drawing many an eye, as they danced in the center of the room. For Zelda's part however, she took notice of nothing but the man beside her and the nearly transparent anxiety in the dark of his eyes. Zelda's hand gripped his shoulder a little rougher, as if being unable to feel him would make him disappear. They were just spinning in circles now, albeit graceful long strides. Somewhere within the circular ballroom and the elegant music, Zelda found her voice.

"Link, why haven't you been speaking to me?" This was meant to sound casual, but the way her words shook made it anything but passive.

"Well... It's complicated."

"Explain."

"Its not like I wanted to avoid you. But... given the circumstances, I've had to think things over. So this is my last night with you."

"What do you mean?" Zelda's heart was like a sentient being screaming in her ears. Link fixed her, and pain was the only emotion on his face.

"You're getting married tomorrow. Its like... I'm losing you forever," he smiled dejectedly... and somehow, that made it much worse, "I'll be honest. The only reason I'm here is because I wanted to be close to you. Well... after tomorrow, it won't be very appropriate. So... I'm leaving." The young woman's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what do you mean _leaving_!?"

"Hyrule is great... but without you, I don't really have a reason to stay in it. So tomorrow morning, I'm off to see the world! I've already stopped by Lon Lon Ranch earlier, and my friend Malon helped me get Epona ready for the trip..." It was this precise moment that the orchestra stopped playing. The final notes of the song echoed off into the final decrescendo. Link let go of her, and the small crowd that had gathered clapped for them enthusiastically. Zelda stood frozen. Link's words were finally starting to make sense. And now that they made sense, she felt sick. There were tiny creatures clawing beneath her skin, attempting to get out. Link bowed to her, hand on his chest. She curtsied back weakly. Her knees felt like chu jelly. Link's left ear twitched, and his gaze snapped off in the direction. He then turned to her, determination lining the contours of his face.

"Zelda... I still want to talk to you. Will you meet me in the courtyard after your rehearsal dinner?"

"Y-yes. Of course." With another curt nod, Link marched off a little too quickly. Zelda understood why not a second later, when her father appeared at her side.

"Zelda, was that _Link_ with you just now?" His booming voice was not pleased. Understandably so, as Zelda's eyes found Aelle looking half asleep across the room, chatting with someone from his own country. Though his eyes were definitely directed at her, and if the knit in his brow was any indication, they had been for a while now. He'd likely seen the dance...

"Yes, Father."

"Zelda, that was highly inappropriate. Dancing with a commoner the night before your wedding to Prince Aelle..."

"It would have been rude to refuse him, Father. He is the Captain of our guard as of now, and savior of Hyrule. It is not inappropriate to simply _dance_ with him."

"We will discuss this later, my dear. For now, let us prepare." With a large hand on her shoulder, she was ushered to the head of the table and made to sit beside her fiancee. She searched the room for her blond dance partner, but he had all but vanished. The meal was served, and the net hour and a half was spent in agonizing socializing. Zelda forced herself to smile, and thank the representatives as they each congratulated her and Aelle. They spoke of the wedding, of the dress the princess would be wearing, of her future as queen. While she nodded and affirmed a yes or no occasionally, the young woman's mind was preoccupied with what Link had told her.

He was leaving Hyrule tomorrow morning. It was more than likely that she would never see him again. The very day she was to vow to spend her life with the prince, Link would leave her life. Her heart was splitting into more than just four pieces. She found that she could not swallow even a single bite of the Hyrulian bass that had been prepared. She could not take the agony of waiting another second without hearing from Link. She needed to know if this was the last time she would ever see him. As soon as the party adjourned for dessert, Zelda stood abruptly, and made for the large doors to the front of the hall. Surprisingly, she made it out into the the hallway. Her heart beat grew quicker with each heavy thud of her feet against the stone floor. Before she could slip away, her wrist was grasped.

Zelda's face showed panic, as if she'd been caught sneaking off to do something horrible. It didn't relax her any that the face she was staring into now belonged to her fiancee.

"Zelda? Where are you going?" His innocent, hurt tone struck her worse than any physical wound could.

"Aelle... please. I need to see... I need to..." She struggled with her tongue. It refused to cooperate. She would feel awful no matter what she told him. So instead, she bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry..." she said truthfully. Aelle put his hands on her shoulders, putting her at a distance to meet her eyes.

"He must have told you about leaving..." Aelle said, voice tentatively quiet. Zelda quirked a brow.

"What... How do you know that?"

"It was my idea. I... spoke with him a few weeks ago." Zelda pulled her hands back, stepping back from him uneasily.

"What..."

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Zelda. I didn't force him into any decisions. Link told me that he didn't want to cause you any more trouble. So I recommended leaving. And he thought it was the best option too..." As Aelle spoke this, Zelda had no doubt that it was truth. It didn't make it any easier.

"I understand... but... If I'm being entirely truthful... I can't _let_ Link leave. Without him... I'm not... me." Zelda shocked herself by saying so out loud. It came from the deepest recesses of her heart.

"You love him..." Aelle's expression became crestfallen.

"Aelle, please..."

"No. It's alright. I've known for a while now that... you can't be happy with me, while your heart belongs with him. For that reason, I think we should tell your father tonight that we are calling the wedding off." Aelle smiled at her, though she could have sworn there were tears pricking his amber eyes. A beat of silence, of understanding passed.

"Thank you, Aelle." She returned the sad smile full force, and hugged him tightly for the last time. He gave her shoulder a gentle pat.

"Now go... don't keep him waiting any more." Zelda pulled back to find that fond grin still on his face as he continued, "I'll keep everyone busy until you're ready to come back in." Aelle spun on his heel, white cape swishing behind him in the movement. Zelda watched him reenter the hall, before breaking out into a sprint for the courtyard.

xxx

Zelda stopped with a skid, panting. Her left heel had broken off of her shoe, her hair had fallen out of its up-do, and the bottom of her dress was filthy from the dirt. She didn't care about any of it. Her heart was soaring as she set eyes on him. Link was seated on the platform, the picture of deep in thought. His hands were locked together, elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were focused on the grass with a great intensity. But soon he heard her, lifting his head to blink up at her.

"Link," she gasped, still a bit tired. Her arms and legs were shaking. Link stood, taking her hand into his own wordlessly. Glittering stars winked down at them, glinting in the soft glow of the moon. Zelda felt the insides of her cheeks lighting on fire. Here she was... hand-in-hand with Link... Her heart thumped madly in her chest. Nothing ever felt more right in the world.

"Your eyes always look mischievous. Even in the dark..." he said softly beside her. It was odd in that she wasn't sure if he said it for her, or for himself. There was something sad in his tone. A far away gleam rested in his brilliantly blue eyes.

"Link... thank you—for coming tonight, I mean... I was dying out there." she said at last, downing her pride for a moment. He did deserve actual thanks this time. He had finally made her understand the true meaning of the three words he told her so often.

"You're welcome?" Link answered, almost like he was confused by her sudden enthusiasm. Maybe he thought it was strange to see her smiling, despite the circumstances... Zelda chewed the inside of her cheek at the thought. It had to be put right.

"I know I haven't been very good to you... but I do appreciate what you do for me..." She said. She didn't dare meet his eyes. She cursed the way her heart kept hammering all of her thoughts into a fine unusable dust. This was the moment. She had been telling herself for years that it would never come. Yet, here it was. "You used to really get on my nerves... but I understand now, Link." She tried to think of the best way to say it. She turned up to face him. He was beaming, brighter and fuller than the moon overhead. When he gave her that look, it felt like he was offering her the world and all of its extraordinary wonders.

"I love you, Zelda. I always have. So... that's all I need. But... I guess this is the last time I can tell you that." Zelda would have contradicted this, but the sound of Link chuckling stalled her a moment longer. He moved closer, and she wasn't stopping him this time. Zelda felt herself glued to the spot. Link's hand gently rested on the side of her neck. The other moved to her waist. Nothing about it was forced. She could have pushed him away at any time. In the past—she would have in a heart beat. Yet... she wanted to see what he would do. She looked up at him with calm, contented eyes. It was funny—she thought. She used to be taller than him as a child. Her mind was running through all kinds of things that she had buried for years. _How is it possible for anybody to be that handsome... why is he always so nice to me when I treat him so awfully... He's saved me every time... and never let me down... Maybe I don't even deserve him. He is so kind. So courageous. So... Link._

She didn't know when exactly it happened. Link closed the distance between them so slowly that her thoughts stopped functioning altogether. Then he brought his lips to hers. She found herself kissing him back, as an inexperienced instinctive want to be closer guided her. She reached her arms up to tangle around his neck, and those long white sleeves trailed along the deep blue of his back. She felt, rather than saw the blush the hero wore. Even with the layers of clothing he wore, she could tell that his skin was warm. The feeling of him holding her was one she always denied wanting to feel. Now she couldn't imagine anything better. After the first kiss came another one. Zelda herself had initiated it. Was this love? When Link had confessed as a ten year old, still wearing boots that were far too large for him, and a yellow rabbit hat on his head... was this something that he already felt? How did he go so long without giving up on her? Zelda felt the beginnings of tears tickle her eyes and slither along the edge of her lips. Link must have felt the wet drops, because he pulled back, holding her so gently that she almost wanted it to hurt instead. There was no hiding it now, she was crying.

"Zel... what's wrong?" And there it was again. That stupidly kind voice that existed for her and only for her. When he asked the question, it only made her cry harder. How many years had she rejected and rejected him? Hurt him both mentally and physically?

"I'm just so—so happy. I never knew it could be like this..."

"It can't now—" She held up a single finger to his lips, excitement practically palpable within her. She paused a moment to summon a deep breath of Link's courage for herself.

"Link, the marriage has been called off. I'm not getting married."

"Wait...called off... do you mean it?" The bright glow of moonlight in his eyes was too astonishing to look away from. Zelda nodded quickly. The dramatic shift of his sullen expression was captivating. This was his biggest smile yet, she was sure. And soon, she was being lifted clean off her feet and swung around in circles. The sound of both of their laughter melted together. Link brought her back down, pulling her tightly into his chest. His hand gently held the back of her head and the other wound about her waist as if she were something precious. Zelda grasped the fabric of his suit with the very same telling grip. Whatever happened later, she wanted this moment. There wasn't enough time in the universe, for in that instant, she knew she wanted to spend it all with Link.

As long as she was with him, she could be certain that everything would be okay. She felt the familiar tickle of butterflies in her stomach twirling and twisting like flower petals in the breeze. She wanted to hear that voice that was reserved just for her. She wanted that cheerful smile. And for the first time, ever so softly, she whispered back to him.

"I love you, Link."


	5. Eternal Bond

An Eternal Bond

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. April was like the busiest time of my life, with hard college classes and then me getting a really nasty sickness right after. I'm still sick actually, so I apologize if this chapter's pacing feels a bit rushed.

Since this is the last chapter, I'll leave my closing remarks here. I truly appreciate everyone who took the time to read this, whether you enjoyed it or didn't. Since this was a requested fic (and my first ever request at that) I held back a little bit in favor of making it what the requester wanted (hopefully I mostly succeeded?). So I'm not entirely happy with it. I'm all for cheesy romances, but there are definitely bits and pieces I would have liked to do differently... Writing this was like a test-run of sorts. I took a creative writing class over the last semester that has really helped me improve my style. With that, and the helpful comments and criticisms from this story, I'll be ready to employ everything I've learned into my future projects.

Thank you for reading~!

. . .

For the longest time, the princess expected a happily ever after. In the fairy tales spun by Impa and the maidens of the castle, love was the final chapter of the story. Feeling naive, Zelda realized that love was actually the beginning. It could blossom and grow, or it could dry out and wither. The latter idea sent her stomach into spirals. It became a fear. She knew that if she lost Link now, it would destroy her. This fear was what brought her to her father's room that following morning.

Judging by the dark crescent moons beneath his eyes, the news had already been broken to his majesty. In fact, Zelda had seen Prince Aelle for the very last time just before stepping into the room. With melancholy farewells, and the wish of good tidings, Aelle had departed in his carriage the very same way he had suddenly appeared years prior.

Zelda fixed her steeled azure eye on her father as she approached him. She clenched her fists at her sides and bit her lip. Nothing had ever been so terrifying.

"Father, I need to speak with you."

"Of course, Zelda. I need to speak to you on another matter, myself... Your timing could not have been better. Perhaps, you should speak first, my dear."

"Yes... A-actually things are great. Wonderful even," she could feel her cheeks turning red with the upcoming words, "Link asked me to marry him. A-and I've said yes." Those words used to cause her nothing but trauma. Now they heralded a state of joy that the young woman never thought possible. She had built up four solid castle walls around her cold heart, yet ever presently it was lit with the strongest of Din's fires. Yet... Her father's gaze turned to stone. His frown set into his cheeks. Zelda flushed a ghostly white, stuttering to continue with something to right the situation.

"O-of course, now that Aelle has broken off our match... I am free to—" Her words were stalled with the lifting of a large hand. This hand was beginning to wrinkle with both lines of age and grief, but it still held all of the majesty that it always had.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. But I cannot allow you to marry the boy." Suddenly those castle walls started crumbling. Zelda watched in disbelief, searching for a clue of a joke in the lines of his stern face. Her smile faded as she could find nothing.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I was afraid of this. I thought your engagement to Aelle would be enough to make your mind sensible. Yet, he has informed me this morning that it would be impossible to wed you now. Am I right to assume that Link is the cause?"

"W-well, y-yes, Father... but it was my own choice. I could not marry someone that I did not love. And... I love Link. I love him."

"Zelda, have you not thought of your position? It would not do to have the Queen of Hyrule marrying a mere child of the forest. It would indeed be most unorthodox."

"Father... Link is the Hero of Time! Does that title mean so little to you? He has saved our kingdom—you included! If not for him—Ganondorf would have killed both of us as well as Hyrule—"

"Zelda, the boy has spun tall tales."

"I—no—I believe him. He came to me when you wouldn't listen. I foresaw what would happen if we didn't act! You treated my dreams like the fantasies of a child—but I know they were prophecies."

"Those were but nightmares, my dear. Stories oven by your very imaginative mind. They were no more real than floating islands in the sky."

"Is that your only excuse then? It would be _most_ _unorthodox_ to have Link as king?" she exaggerated her voice to mimic him, "you think he is a liar? That is the only reason you will not approve?" She no longer felt fear or rejection. An unrivaled anger, derived out of confusion wracked her body like an avalanche on the Death Mountain trail.

"I doubt him, this is true. But if you won't have that reason, then perhaps this one will open your eyes. The both of you are in possession of the pieces of the Triforce. Two shards of it in the same place would cause constant danger."

"Link could fight off any danger—I know he would. He is more skilled than all the castle guards put together! It's amazing all of the things he can do with his sword and bow—"

"Zelda, I know Nayru's wisdom still rests in you somewhere. If not for Hyrule itself... then think for Link's behalf." The king's face softened. He rested his hands on either of his daughter's tense shoulders. He wore the weathered face of one with wisdom. Zelda's ocean blue eyes gazed up at him, patiently awaiting what could possibly be said for _Link's behalf_ in this situation.

"Could he truly be king?" His majesty continued solemnly, "could he stay here for the rest of his life? I've seen the look in that boy's eyes. The entire sky wouldn't be enough for him, while the great goddess of adventure has her hold on him."

"Link would... would gladly stay anywhere, as long as he was with me. He loves me—he..." She trailed off unable to come up with anything truly indicting in her father's words. Would Link be happy if he could not roam about as he did? If he had a kingdom to uphold beside her? Link may never complain, but he was one who _followed_ orders from on high. _Making_ those orders wouldn't suit him in the least. Zelda knew from experience that holding a position of royalty was by no means easy. Could Link, stubborn and adamant as he was, declare war on another nation? Should there be unfortunate people in need of help, what if there was simply nothing he could do? Zelda contemplated these concerns, imagining the man she'd grown to love struggling through them at her side.

There was the answer. They would be together. They could weather any storm as long as love was on their side. After being silent for quite some time, the king took in a low sigh.

"I am sorry, my dear. I knew this would happen one day... I don't mean to disappoint you. But I cannot allow your union."

"You just want what you think is best for me..." as she said this, her gaze turned to the floor. She knew there would be guilt on her father's old face. There would be worry. Those things would only make it more difficult.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. If the circumstances were different... I wish I could allow you this..."

"I understand, Father." Seeing this as a final enough statement, Zelda forced a smile on her face and met his eyes. The noble king of Hyrule returned a smile of his own with the same constraint. Zelda then turned her back to him, skirt sailing behind her in the sudden motion. She made for the door with haste, for she had never been one to let anyone see her cry.

xxx

Zelda had promised to meet Link that afternoon, to relay the good news. Unfortunately, there was no such news to offer. Zelda's shoulders were seized in Link's finger-less leather gloves. He wore his green tunic, looking much more like himself in the deep emerald color. That dopey grin on his face melted Zelda's insides—though he soon matched the gloom she wore on her face.

"What did his Majesty say?" Link asked unsteadily. Zelda averted her gaze, staring at the grass and hating it for its freedom.

"Link... he... my father doesn't approve of our marriage"

"What? But why?"

"He gave me a number of reasons... You're not of royal blood—"

"But I'm the hero of time! Its because of me that Hyrule is still standing. Your father didn't know what Ganon had planned... If I hadn't been there, you might have..."

"I know that, Link. I know, I know, I know! I explained all of that and more to him... it didn't change his mind."

"Okay, what else then?"

"The... Triforce shards we bear... it may not be safe for them to always be in one place."

"Well... that's... really just an _if_..."

"Just because there is no danger now, it doesn't mean there will never be."

"Fine, he's got me on that one... Anything else? Maybe I can find a compromise around these things." The hope in his eyes was making her throat swell up.

"Well... the... last thing he said. He didn't think you would be... content to stay in Hyrule... as its King." If she hadn't been watching Link's face for a sign of reaction, she may have missed the way his brows knit and the corners of his mouth turned down. These features were only visible for the smallest time frame, and yet the princess of destiny was sure that they existed.

"You wouldn't be happy... I know that." At her addition, guilt flashed across Link's face. But before long, it was replaced with one of confidence.

"I would do it. Anything if it meant that I would be with you." His grin spoke for him such ingenuity, that Zelda could feel her eyes watering again. Almost laughing, she shook her head.

"I know you would do it. But I want you to be happy too..." Zelda eyed those brown boots of his. They fit him now, it seemed, where they had not fit his ten year old self. She didn't dare look up into the hero's face. She feared this would be the end. Should her heart break into pieces in this moment, it could never be repaired. She waited, a long beat of silence passing overhead like the warm glowing hands of sunlight falling on her head. Then, Link's voice returned. With pensive thought in his features, he brought her eyes back to his own with a thumb under her chin.

"What if we... left Hyrule?" he said slowly, the smallest trace of a grin beginning to form on his lips.

"What?"

"Leave Hyrule! Then your father's objections wouldn't matter, right?"

"It's not that easy... I'm next in line to inherit the throne... I can't just leave—there are expectations restrictions, I have to obey—"

"Zelda, please. Answer me this... if you stayed here and married some prince like Aelle, would that make you happy?"

"No. Without you, I can't..."

"Then come with me. We'll leave Hyrule. We'll be together." He took her hands in his own, spreading a protective warmth through his fingertips. Her heart swelled in her chest.

"Epona is still ready to go... We could leave tonight. You and me, Zel."

"But... Link..."

"I'm sure there is someone who could take the throne in your place... Your father could appoint someone, right?"

"I don't think it is that easy..."

"I just..." Link sighed a huff of warm air, "I can't stand being away from you. If I have to leave... I want to take you with me." Zelda felt herself step forward, wrapping her arms around him. Link's body was trembling, and though subtle, it shook the princess to the core.

Could she really make such an important decision? It would be incredibly irresponsible to leave Hyrule without a future queen. But...

"O-okay..."

"What?"

"I'll... I'll go with you."

xxx

As the moon rose into the sky that evening, Zelda finally pushed herself away from the desk in her bedroom. A single sheet of yellowed parchment lay there between her un-gloved hand and the wooden desk. She didn't dare let her mind catch up with the words written there. Everything about this decision felt reckless. Zelda's cold fingertips sealed the paper into an envelope, stamping heated copper colored wax to mark the royal insignia on the opening. There was no turning back now.

"Your grace... what are you doing up so late?" Impa's tired voice interrupted the internal screaming in the young woman's ears. Her shoulders went rigid.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Impa. Or... you might forbid me to go." Zelda lifted a hand over her chest where the heavy beats of her heart thudded like a song. Wordlessly, Zelda's free hand thrust the sealed letter to her loyal attendant. Impa took the paper, inspecting it with a curious crimson eye.

"Please deliver that to my father in the morning, without Fail, Impa."

"Of course, your grace... Are you sneaking out?" Impa guessed patiently, her face illuminated only by the soft light of the candle. Behind Zelda, the moonlight gave her a sort of angelic glow.

"I'm sorry, Impa... I have to go."

"But your grace, remember what your father has decreed—"

"I know. I know... and yet... this is something I must do, Impa. I have never wanted for anything. Never asked for anything. I'm asking this of you now... If I cannot follow my heart, I fear that it will curse me with a lifetime of sadness. What fate is worse..."

For a a beat longer, nothing more was said. Zelda allowed herself a shaky breath, and noted with extreme releif that there was understanding written into Impa's features. The Sheikah woman met her gaze, a serious tint in the dark of her eyes.

"Go..."

"Impa?"

"It's alright, your grace—no... Zelda," she smiled down at the young woman, "he will understand if I do."

"Thank you, Impa. I'll miss you." Zelda wrapped her arms around the taller woman, hugging her for the last time. The princess was the picture of her noble mother in both body and spirit now. She had watched her grow into a fine young woman. The princess's pink gown eventually flew out of sight, down the stairwell.

xxx

Impa fulfilled her duty to Zelda by waiting until the following morning to deliver the letter. She had seen the familiar chestnut horse run off into the night, carrying the hero of time and the princess of destiny on her back. This would mean devastating news for the kingdom. For his majesty especially... and yet, the Sheikah woman had to hide the small smile tht wanted to worm its way onto her features. Zelda had always acted for the benefit of others. For her kingdom. For her father. She was acting for her own happiness now. It would be difficult not to cheer for her, however quietly.

"Your highness... the princess has fled Hyrule. She left behind this letter for you." Impa approached the tired king, delicately handing over the paper into his shaking hands. His eyes bore down into the thick paper, a concentration and preparation for the worst in the pit of his gut.

 _Father,_

 _First I want to apologize. You have always been there to guide and protect me. I have ever obeyed your commands to become the great queen of Hyrule that you coveted me to be. It is because of you that I can call myself wise. However, I must make one selfish demand now._

 _I do not wish to evade my duties as ruler of Hyrule, but I must decide this nonetheless. I am leaving the kingdom that has done me no wrong, and you who offered me nothing but love. It is my profound wish that you bless my journey now. I understand your reasons for denying me, and I respect them even as I fly to a far off land. The Goddess of adventure works under mysterious ways. I know that now more than ever._

 _I finally understand the true meaning of your story, Father. Love, as Nayru has graciously gifted me throughout my years, is the most important thing that one can posses. I know I could have been a fine queen. But without love, I could never truly be content with myself._

 _I will love you and Hyrule with every piece of my heart. Always._

 _Your Zelda_

His daughter's elegant words were soon blurred as tears one by one fell onto the parchment.

"Sire? Are you alright?" He swayed slightly to one side. Impa put a hand on the man's shoulder to steady him.

"Yes. Thank you, Lady Impa."

"You are worried for her..."

"Of course. She is my only daughter. But... It will be alright... That boy will protect and love her with his life. I'm sure of that. As long as she is with him... It will be alright."

xxx

It had been two years since the secret marriage took place in the forest far from the reaches of the Hyrulian kingdom. The two lovers had come across a small village that readily took them in with open arms. It was a rustic village that still did many things in the traditional ways. There they raised goats and grew pumpkins, and aside from yearly festivals, the people rarely saw anything outside of the village. Somehow it fit so perfectly, it resonated warmth and love like that of a fairy tale.

The hem of Zelda's gown was wet with rainwater as she returned to their shared house just a short ways removed from the rest of the village. She had every intention of announcing her return, but a low hum caught her attention. Carefully placing the new bottles of milk she'd gone to get on the table, she quietly followed the peaceful tone coming from the small bedroom.

She leaned by the door frame, listening as a soft voice drifted from the little room. She could see Link's profile, a simple white shirt today, as he leaned over a little wooden crib. The glow in his blue eyes was reserved for only two people. The first of which, watched in mystified awe. The other, a tiny girl no bigger than a deku scrub lay halfway between reality and the land of dreams. Her little eyes, the same blue as her father's, fluttered until finally they fell completely closed.

Zelda knew Link was naturally musical. He'd picked up the ocarina easily enough to prove that. And while she hadn't heard it, she knew he could also play deku pipes, bongos, and guitar—possibly even more that he just hadn't demonstrated yet. Now his voice was the instrument, the perfect pitch to capture the adoration and affection he displayed so often. Years of disuse only served to develop a deeper strength to his tone. Zelda found herself holding her breath, as if even the slightest puff of air could diffuse the spellbinding notes. She recognized this melody. It was the very same string of notes that Impa had used to lull her asleep as a child. The lullaby never had words, so Link must have come up with them. They fit well with the slow rhythm. She listened on, hearing the words as they came straight from the man's heart.

"Go to sleep,  
Rest upon your bed,  
May this night bring dreams to your head

"Hear my voice,  
Never let it die,  
Keep this lullaby

"Soon the sun shall set on,  
Long it will be till dawn,  
Never from you will I be gone

"Carry on,  
Rid this world of fear,  
Now the time is near,  
Peace will soon be here..."

As the last word left him, serene silence came after. Zelda waited as a beat more of that silence passed before Link finally stood up. As he turned to face her, she found out immediately that he knew about his audience the whole time. The smile on his face seemed to glow all the more as their eyes met.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. She had given up everything for this life... And she wouldn't take that decision back even if she could. Hyrule would be fine without them. She was sure of it. This was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
